King of the Koopas
by LemonyShepard
Summary: Prequel to Super Mario 64. We all know Bowser as "the villain", but what is his story? Was he evil at all? So much happened before Mario popped up, and you'll never look at Toads, Koopas, or Peach the same ever again! COMPLETE!
1. A Mysterious Warmth

**Bowser. King of the Koopas. For as long as we can remember, the evil tyrant has stolen, kidnapped, destroyed, and moved your princess to another castle. But does anybody know why? Just how did he become _King of the Koopas_? Why is he so evil? Is he evil at all...or have we all been fooled into thinking he is? **

**This is the untold tale of the Koopa King, who once lived in the cold regions of Keep Canyon. Who his siblings were, how he met Kammy Koopa, why he hates the Toads, and why a young princess is the real villain in the Mario saga...**

* * *

It was an unusually warm day in the frigid region of Keep Canyon. Brilette was returning from the market, damp groceries in her yellow hands. The temperature was above freezing that day, and it worried the young Koopa. Something was seriously wrong.

Keep Canyon: this was the Koopa's land. It was so dark and snowy all throughout the year yet strangely, the Koopas found themselves comfortable there. They were sent there by the Toads, a race of amphibious creatures who ruled over the Mushroom Kingdom. Koopas were forbidden in the Mushroom Kingdom, unless called upon by the wicked King Wart, who would use them as servants. Many Koopas died venturing into the bowels of the kingdom.

Brilette slowly crossed the now thawing stream in front of her little cottage. Worry filled her face as she opened the creaking door. The house was small, but nice just the same. A fireplace was in the larger room, which also consisted of a tiny window, three small beds, and an assortment of other odds and ends scattered all over the floor. The smaller room was the kitchen, which was covered with stains and rust, but that didn't seem to bother anyone living in the cottage. Everyone was content with their lifestyle, with the exception of one young Koopa.

"Where's Bowser?" Brilette asked the other male Koopa in the household. Brank turned his attention from his novel to his younger sister and shrugged.

"I dunno," he replied. "He said that he needed to go out for a bit." Brank went back to his book. "He'll be back in a few minutes."

"Brank, why is the snow thawing out?" Brilette asked, a worried tone in her usually soft voice. Again Brank shrugged, leaving Brilette to moan with frustration.

"You're hopeless, you know that?" she exclaimed, making Brank grin. He enjoyed teasing his second youngest sibling. However, deep down inside, he didn't know why the snow was melting, nor did he know where his little brother was. His sense of adventure, though, wasn't anywhere close to Brilette's or Bower's, which will be proven.

Brilette walked up to the fireplace and warmed her hands. Just because the weather was warming up didn't mean that it wasn't still freezing in the cottage. She sat down on one of the small beds, that seemed to engulf the small room, and thought about the strange weather phenomenon.

"Didn't the old witch in the West Valley say that the sun will rise when the chosen one comes?" She asked herself out loud. Brank groaned.

"Brillie, will you calm down?" he asked. "That old witch doesn't know anything. She's crazier than you are, now that's saying something!" Brilette shot him a look that seemed to freeze even the burning embers of the fire.

"How do you know?" she questioned, angered. "Have you ever talked to her? No. So do you know what's going on? No. So why don't you shut up and let me think!"

Brank widened his eyes and whispered, "Whoa…" His little sister gave him another glare, which sent him giggling. Brilette turned her attention from her brother and starred at the fireplace, lost in her thoughts once again.

* * *

**(please review)**


	2. An Untamed Innocence

**Here we meet Bowser, a young Koopaling whos innocence mirrors that of young Anakin in _Phantom Menace_: How can one so pure and innocent become so evil?**

* * *

Bowser was sprinting happily through the forest, snow-covered tress above his reptilian head. He had a smile on his face, for nothing pleased him more than running for his life, without a care in the world, knowing that not even the Mushroom Kingdom could harness his imagination. He leapt and jumped throughout the wood, completely joyful in his solitude.

That day he was exploring the West Wood, one of the few places he hadn't ventured yet. He never was a harnessed soul; he would always leave the table far before supper was finished just so he could journey out into a region that was untouched by his feet.

He, too, had noticed a change in the climate, and was puzzled by the event. He remembered the words of the old witch: "The sun will rise when the chosen one comes." This excited him a little. This chosen one could be the one who would step up and stop the Toads from treating the Koopas so poorly. He hated the Mushroom Kingdom and its inhabitants, and wished they would all respect him and his kind.

His thoughts went back to the witch, who lived in the West Valley, and wondered if he should visit her again. She was a strange one and didn't want to bother her at a bad time. She was known to transform people into inanimate objects or animals when she was angered.

He wondered why she didn't do anything about the "Toad Empire." She had more than enough power to take out their whole army, yet she refused to use it. Why?

His thoughts were interrupted by the horrible sound of marching in the snow. He stopped moving and held his breath. Toad troops. Huge, muscular beings, green-skinned and webbed-toed, were approaching. He must've accidentally left Keep Canyon and entered their territory.

He could hear their voices echoing in the cold woods. If they caught him, they would take him strait to King Wart, who would make a slave out of him for sure. The two troops were walking down a barely visible trail, talking about how the Mushroom Kingdom was falling apart.

"I'm tellin' ya, Wart's not takin' this 'king' thing very seriously." one stated.

"True dat!" the other replied. "Prince Toadstool would rule this Kingdom a hell of a lot better than that ol' guy."

"Yeah, and…" their voices trailed off. Bowser sighed, thinking that they had left. He got out of hiding and continued walking back to Keep Canyon territory. He whipped the sweat from his brow and thanked God that he didn't get caught. Too bad he was horribly wrong.

"Gotcha!" they cried as they leapt out from behind a tree. Bowser tried to scream, but they covered his mouth with a cloth.

"Wait 'til Wart hears that we've got another slave for 'im!" they whispered to each other. "My, will he be pleased!"

A small tear trickled down Bowser's face. He couldn't bear to think of life as a slave. It was so ironic, because just a few minutes ago he was thinking that nobody could cage his spirit. Now, there he was, being dragged into slavery by two monstrous Toads. He gave up all hope when, suddenly…

"Step away from him!" a crackly voice called out. The two Toads looked behind them, worried at first, and then began to burst into uncontrollable laughter. It was the witch, dressed in purple robes.

"What do you want, old hag?" one of the troops chuckled. "Now listen, walk away slowly and we promise not to take you to the slave pit with this turtle!" The witch frowned.

"You are warning me, yet I should be doing the same." She spoke with such elegance and grace, almost as if she was reciting poetry rather than threatening Toads. The troops starred at her, confused by her artistic speech. Finally, one of them pulled out a large hammer, which hung from his belt.

"Alright, lady, I don't know what your problem is but it's gonna end soon!" He ran towards her, hammer clenched in his fist, ready to kill. The witch narrowed her eyes and reached into her robes.

"Get back!" she cried, pulling out a small wand. Color and light burst from its tip, blinding Bowser and the remaining Toad. All the young Koopa could hear was the screeching sound of the Toad, now caught in a sea of light. When the light dimmed down, all that remained of the trooper was his hammer and a stone block.

Bowser grinned at the witch's triumph, as the other Toad starred in horror at the block, then at the old lady. He ran away as fast as his large legs could carry him, kicking snow up in Bowser's face. The witch laughed and then sat atop the block.

"Don't fret, child," she said calmly. "You are safe now."

Bowser smiled so brightly and joined the witch up on the block. "That was amazing!" he cried, awe-stricken. "How did you ever learn how to do that?"

"There is much I know that others do not." Was the lady's response, then, as if by magic, pulled out a small purple broomstick. "Now, let us retreat, before more buffoons come and try to enslave us."

She mounted her broom and reached out for Bowser's claw. He starred at her outstretched hand suspiciously, but then grasped it and climbed on. He felt a strange aura of magic flowing through him as his feet left the ground. It truly was a strong sense of wonder as they began to defy gravity and fly towards the setting sun.

* * *

**Yay _Wicked _refrences! **


	3. Defying Gravity

**(Oh, yeah, I don't own Bowser, the Toads, or anybody else really. They are owned by Nintendo of America. The only characters who are mine are Brilette and Brank, Bowser's siblings.)**

**The old witch took Bowser up on her broomstick and, together, the two misfits began to _defy gravity..._**

* * *

It was a feeling of total wonder that Bowser had never experienced in even his most vivid dreams. The wind seemed to pierce his body with the chilly winds, but he didn't care. He held on to the witch's waist for his life, praying that he wouldn't fall off the broomstick, yet at the same time he starred in awe at the vast snow-covered Canyon before him. He had never seen his home from this height before.

He saw the large, orange sun setting behind the far-off Crabclaw Mountains as a small tear dripped down his face. This tear was one of discovery and beauty, however, and froze on impact with the winds. Bowser had never felt so happy in his entire life.

"The Western Skies look beautiful this time of day, do they not?" the witch questioned. Bowser simply nodded, but never took his attention away from the gorgeous sight below and beyond him. This was the sense of adventure he was longing for.

"How did you learn how to fly, ma'am?" he asked, raising his voice so he could be heard above the roaring of the passing wind. The witch replied with a sneaky grin and continued to fly. Bowser didn't understand her response, but he didn't take it into consideration. He simply closed his eyes and let the wind flow past his face as the two defied gravity, flying over the Western Woods and back toward the Koopaling's Canyon cottage.

* * *

**(Yes, there will be a lot of _Wicked _refrences in this story, mainly because the two stories are so much alike. If you are a fan of the musical or novel _Wicked _than you are in for a treat...)**

**(Sadly, I don't own _Wicked_ either...if I did, I would love myself)**


	4. Intruders

**(a/n: I would like to thank those for reviewing and showing interest in this story. I am aiming to please you and take our advice.)**

**As Bowser and the mysterious witch were enjoying their flight of fantasy, those back at the cottage get strange visitors. Will Bowser be able to tell his siblings of his amazing flight, or will he be too late...?**

* * *

Thoughts of her younger brother's whereabouts ran wild in Brilette's head as she starred out her window. She was always quite worried about the smallest of things, but with Bowser she always feared the worst. He was such a trouble-maker, and it was very possible that he was captured by the dreadful Toads. She sighed as she rested her chin on the back of her tender claw.

A sudden knock on the door made her jump, and she hopefully ran and opened it. Thinking it was young Bowser, she swung the door open, smiling. Her smile quickly went from excited to fearful. She screamed, making Brank drop his novel and reach for his father's old War Hammer. However, the intruders were too fast and quickly captured the young female Koopa in a burlap sack. Brank snarled at the foes and charged at them. He was quite built for his age and thought he could take all of the enemies by himself.

The intruders were prepared, however, and caught him in an ambush, others breaking into the cottage through the window. After Brank was secured in a bag along with his sister, the intruders ran away as quickly as they had appeared.

Bowser and the witch landed gracefully next to the cottage, smooth as silk. The Koopaling couldn't have been fuller of happiness, but the witch was more suspicious. She sensed something in the cottage.

"My dear child," she started. "How many siblings do you have?"

"Uh...just two." Bowser replied, curious. "Why?" The witch lowered her head, her deep purple hat covering her face. She said no response, but instead walked quickly into the cottage. Once inside she stopped and, after a moments pause, gestured for Bowser to join her. Slowly, cautiously, the Koopaling crept inside. Once he was in the doorway, he gasped in shock.

The cottage was in ruins, the window shattered, his father's War Hammer on the ground. None of the mess seemed to bother Bowser…only the absence of his brother and sister made his stomach queasy.

"Where…where are they?" he asked himself, searching the shambled house. "Who took them?"

"It was the Toads and King Wart…"the witch replied solemnly. "They must've heard from of our little run-in with the troops in the wood." She sprinted out of the cottage and back on her broomstick.

"Do you wish to find your siblings, child?" she asked, turning her head. Bowser swallowed up his tears, attempting to be brave, and nodded his head. He mounted the witch's broom once again and held her waist.

"Tell me child," she said suddenly. "What is your name?"

The young Koopa blinked in surprise at the question, then stated, "Bowser, ma'am." The witch starred at the ground for a moment, as if lost in thought, then smiled.

"That's a good, strong name, Bowser." She said softly. "My name is Kamilia. Nice to meet you, though I wish under different circumstances."

And at that, they broom floated off the ground, leaving Bowser to wonder just who Kamilia was, and how much he could trust her.

"Why are you enslaving us?" Brilette cried out. "We've done nothing against your law! We've stayed within our boundaries. So then why are you doing this?"

She and Brank were in a prison cell, waiting to be told their charges and places of work. King Wart was on the other sides of the cage, frowning.

"Oh, you know well and good why." He sneered. Wart was a handsome man on the outside, but on the inside he was a monster, ruthless and evil. "Your young menace of a brother has killed one of my troops in the West Wood. Now, sense we could not find him, you will pay for his foolish and violent act against the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Brilette was in shock and doubt. Bowser was curious and trouble-making, but he couldn't kill a Toad Troop. Brank was leaning up against the damp and cobweb-infested cell wall, trying to ignore the argument. Wart snarled.

"Don't play stupid, you little brat!" he shouted, making Brilette tremble. "It's obvious that you send him to do your dirty work. But your foolish attempt a rebellion was in vain! Now you will die!"

"What?" Brank turned his head suddenly, starring at the king. "Die? For something we didn't do? If anything we should be enslaved, either that or released to freedom. But to be executed for something we had just heard about now? I will not allow it!"

Wart grinned. "It doesn't matter if you allow it. It is my kingdom and my law! If I choose to kill you, than so be it! And now, because you have questioned me, you shall be executed first!"

Brank backed away from the door. "You cannot make me go with you!" Wart laughed, darkness in his voice.

"Oh…Oh, but I can!"

He pulled, from under his cape, a small grappling hook. Brank growled, but once Wart shot the hook, sharp teeth-like spikes clamped down on the Koopa's scaly skin. Brilette cried out and tried to help her brother, but Wart had already pulled him out of the cage, and two Toad Troops handcuffed him. Before being forced out of the prison, Brank whispered to his sister,

"Brilette…keep Bowser safe…tell him to avenge me…I have a feeling that he is the chosen…"

Before he could finish his dying requests, Wart knocked him on the skull, making him lose consciousness. Brilette thought about Brank's dying words and watch him, teary eyed, as he was crudely carried out of the prison. Soon afterwards, she felt a lump in her throat grow and her eyes stinging from salty tears. Then she cried, her sobs echoing in the dark chambers of the evil Kings castle.


	5. Origins, Transformations, and Promises

**Bowser and Kamilia went to the castlein anattempt to save Brilette and Brank. However, more is to be a result of this rescue mission than any of them realize...**

* * *

"What do you think they'd do to them?" Bowser asked, his voice quivering. He and Kamilia were flying high above the regions once again; however this time was much different. Bowser simply wasn't enjoying the roaring winds or the breath taking views. His thoughts and concerns were on his siblings.

"They will place them in slavery," the witch replied. "That or…" She stopped herself. She knew that it was very possible for the Toads to kill Bowser's brother and sister, but she couldn't bring herself to bear the dreadful news.

"But…we can save them, right?" the young Koopa asked, hope in his soft voice. Kamilia gave a slight smile.

"Yes…yes we can."

They arrived in the back garden of Castle Mushroom, slipping quietly into the back entrance. The sun had set and, even up close, the two looked like dark silhouettes. They moved swiftly and silently past a few sleeping guards and then, finally, found a map.

"This is the whole castle…" Bowser stated, trying to find the dungeon on the map key. Finally, a dark green star, nearly faded off the map, told them the location of the prison cells.

"Come on, Miss Kamilia!" the Koopa whispered loudly, grabbing her wrist and dashing down the dark corridors. Soon, however, he slowed down and starred at the shadows that seemed to feed off of his very fear. He was scared, not for his siblings now, but for himself. He felt horrible, fearing for his life besides theirs. There he was, constantly wanting change and adventure in his dull life, and he was afraid of the dark in a castle.

Bowser felt powerless.

Kamilia touched his small shoulder, which made him jump. She gave him a trustworthy smile.

"There is nothing to fear, child," she whispered. "You have more power inside than you realize." Somehow, this gave Bowser a boost of encouragement and, together, the two pressed onward.

"There!" Bowser exclaimed a bit too loudly. "The prison chamber!" Kamilia ran past him to open the wooden door, which was old and rotting. It was locked, but it was nothing that a little magic couldn't take care of. With a whip of her wand, Kamilia burst open the door.

The Koopa slaves within the cells were terrified at first, thinking that Toads or the King himself was violently opening the door. They relaxed, but not a lot, when they saw Bowser and the witch. One of them moved toward the cell bars and whispered, in a worried tone, "Who…Who are you? Are you here to kill one of us?"

Bowser saw the slaves and nearly cried. They were all wearing torn, filthy clothes, and their skin was stained with dried blood and dirt. One of the Koopas, an older man, even had an eye missing, with just a dark hole in its place. The young Koopa cringed and hid behind Kamilia, who attempted to comfort the slaves.

"We are here for one person, and one person alone," she started. "Brilette?"

Amongst the tired and worried slaves a young girl stepped out. She was still wearing her pink resting gown, only it was now a dark shade of maroon with rips and tears all over it. Her once tender hands were now cut and bleeding. Bowser instantly ran over to her.

"Brilette!" he cried, reaching for her swollen hands through the bars. The girl starred at Bowser in surprise.

"B…Bowser?" she asked. "But…but how? Wait…" Her eyes suddenly widened. "No! Bowser, you have to run away! You've got to save yourself!"

"What?" her brother questioned. "No, no, we've come here to rescue _you!_" Brilette shook her head violently.

"You don't understand. King Wart thinks you killed one of his troops and he wants to execute you! If you run away, you'll stand a chance!"

"But I'm not going to let you or Brank die…" he stopped himself and looked around, then noticed Brilette lowering her head. "Brilette…where's Brank?"

His sister replied by simply shaking her head, placing a hand over her face, and crying. Bowser narrowed his eyes, thinking about what could've possibly happened…but it didn't take too long for him to realize just why Brilette was crying.

Brank had been executed.

Bowser starred off into the night sky and thought about his older brother, who had been something of a mentor and a parent to him. He remembered always going with him when he would meet girls, buy or write news books, fish, or hike the mountains near his cottage. He thought about how he was never going to be able to see him again. He thought about the last thing he said to him:

"I'm gonna go run through the West Woods for a bit, 'kay?"

Had he known Brank's horrible and tragic destiny, he would've done and said so much more. A warm tear slid down his face. How dare the King do such a wicked thing?

"THERE!" The door burst open and a dozen Toad troops came bursting in. Behind them, in his royal fashion, was King Wart, war hammer in hand. He had a frown on his face that could've frozen Keep Canyon all over again. He stood in front of Bowser, still holding hands with his sister, and the witch.

"So, you must be Bowser…and the old hag that was with him when he killed my troop!" He sneered. The slaves cowered in his presence, as he Wart was the Devil himself. Bowser was still hiding behind Kamilia, who stepped forward.

"The boy and his family don't deserve to die!" she said forcefully. Wart looked at her, humorously in disbelief.

"Oh, and why not?" he asked, sarcasm in his voice. Kamilia lowered her eyebrows and starred the King down.

"Because it was I who killed you troop."

Suddenly, the entire room was silent. The slaves starred at the witch with sudden honor and respect, thinking of her as a savior among them. The Toads looked at the witch and quietly trembled, trying to hide their fear. Brilette also glared at Kamilia, with curiosity and confusion, wondering how she got to know Bowser and why she had gotten their family into this mess. The King simply laughed.

"HA! You couldn't kill a Goomba, old gal!" he chuckled. "Alright, I'll give you a chance to prove yourself. I'm pitting you up against all twelve of these Toad troops here. If you can kill them all, I'll let you and young Bowser go."

"And my sister!" Bowser cried from behind Kamilia.

"Silence, you brat!" the King yelled, enjoying his little bet he had arranged with the witch. Kamilia simply smiled and pulled out her wand. She spotted the King's black grappling hook hanging from his belt and a smile grew on her aged face. She muttered a few words under her breath and waved her wand at the hook.

It suddenly began to twitch, making King Wart startled. The grappling hook was growing in size! Before long, it was larger than the King himself! Its tiny spikes were now like enormous teeth, and two white circles appeared on it. The grappling hook then roared! The Toads, terrified, tried to escape this gigantic horror, but their efforts of escape were in vain. The beast ate all of them within a matter of minutes. The King, along with Bowser and Brilette, starred in horror and, soon, fear. Kamilia faced Wart once again.

"I call it," she stopped and thought. "…I call it Chain Chomp! And, if you do not let us go, it will devour you as well!" The King continued starring at the Chain Chomp and then snarled.

"I can kill you both before that creature even touches me!" he cried triumphantly, wielding his war hammer. He then ran towards the two, attempting to kill them both instantly. Kamilia narrowed her eyes.

"On the outside, Wart, you are young and handsome." She waved her wand once again. "But what are you on the inside?" Magic soon consumed the King's body, making in twitch and cry out in pain. His whole body was covered in light.

"What is your true form!"

There was an explosion of color, blinding everyone in the room. When the light died down, in the King's place, there was a…monstrosity. The King had grown tremendously and, instead of a nice tan-color, his skin was a sickly shade of green. His eyes were now enormous, bulging out of the side of his head. His fingers and toes were webbed and his whole body was covered in slime and warts. He looked at his new self and cried out, his voice now sounding like a croak-like roar.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" he screeched, revealing sharp teeth behind his rubber lips. "LOOK AT ME NOW! I AM…A MONSTER!"

"You were always a monster, Wart." Kamilia stated. "I just gave you claws." The creature starred at the witch, snarling, saliva pouring from his lips.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

At that moment, a barking sound came from seemingly nowhere as the Chain Chomp attacked the horrific King. He screeched out again, deafening the slaves. Kamilia grabbed Bowser's wrist.

"Come, Bowser," she said. "We've done all we can do here."

"But…But Brilette!" he cried out. "We've got to save her!" The witch shook her head quickly.

"I have little magic left, my child." She said, apologetically. "But we will return one day, when you are strong enough."

"But…Kamilia, I'm strong enough now!" Bowser whimpered. "BRILETTE!"

"Bowser!"

"I'll come back for you, Brilette, I promise!"

The young Koopa and his sister starred into each others fear-filled eyes, then Bowser was pulled out of the castle. Upon mounting the broom once again, more tears built up inside of the young Koopa. He was going to see Brilette again. He was sure of it.

* * *

**With Wart a monster, Toads to scared to return to the dungeon, and Brank gone, the mysterious and powerful witch takes Bowser to the West Woods. e will not see his sister for years...**

**(review)**


	6. Discrimination

**(Again, thanks to all who have responded and are enjoying my story. More surprizes to come in the near future!)**

**We last left Bowser as a young and confused Koopaling, whose siblings were taken away from him to become slaves. His only friend now, a mysterious witch named Kamilia, has taken him under her wing and spent years training together...**

* * *

Years had passed. The once freezing region of Keep Canyon was now warm and infested with plants. Trees surrounded the cottage where Bowser and Kamilia stayed, training each day. Bowser was no longer a helpless child; instead he was a short, yet muscular and quite handsome Koopa. He trained everyday by punching and hitting trees with his father's war hammer.

As much as Bowser had changed, Kamilia hadn't. She still looked exactly as she did when the two first met, yet growing wiser every passing day. Bowser assumed this was the work of her magic.

Bowser was now nineteen, and it was a week exactly before his birthday. One day, while punching down fire wood, a Koopaling came running down a hill, waving his arms frantically. Bowser stopped him in his tracks, worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The Koopaling had a puzzled expression on his face, like he couldn't decide if the news was good or bad.

"The King…Wart…he has run away!" the young Koopa gasped. "He simply vanished a few days ago! Now, young King Toadstool is taking the throne!"

Bowser took a few seconds for the news to settle in his mind, and then sent the Koopaling on his way. He went inside the cottage and told his mentor the news.

"Hmm…" she thought. "Well, Bowser, it looks like your training will finally be put to the test. The day has finally come to rescue your sister and make Mushroom Kingdom a free land for all Koopas." Bowser could barely hide his excitement, and tried to act like a mature Koopa.

"Then we will fly…tonight." He stated. Kamilia gave him a smile.

"You are too big to fly on the back of my broomstick, Bowser," she said. "So I got you an early birthday gift. Come." She gestured for the Koopa to follow her into the backyard, where a large object was hidden under an even larger sheet.

"What's this?" Bowser asked, trying to hide his curiosity. The witch grabbed onto the sheet and gracefully pulled it off, revealing a medium-sized cockpit-like machine with a propeller on the bottom. The Koopa starred at the machine in confusion.

"It's a flying machine." Kamilia said proudly. "I designed it myself. You simply sit in it, it reads your thoughts by magic, and it automatically takes you where ever you want to go." Bowser felt a smile grow upon his face as he walked over to give Kamilia a small hug.

"Thank you, Kamilia." He whispered. She smiled warmly.

"You're welcome, my son."

That night they prepared themselves for the moment they both had been waiting for, Kamilia on her broomstick and Bowser in his new flying machine. They took off together, like shadows over the moon.

The flying machine worked like a charm, taking Bowser directly to the castle without any hassle. Once there, the machine made a smooth-as-silk landing and the two rescuers made their way back into the dungeon. Bowser had a sickly feeling of déjà vu when he made his way down the dark corridors, which were filled with even more shadows. This time, however, he was ready to attack.

They snuck into the prison and quickly noticed something different about it. The slaves…they were gone. Fear filled Bowser's spirit as thoughts of Brilette filled his mind. What could Toadstool have done to them?

Kamilia then spun her head around and gestured for Bowser to, quickly, hide in the shadows with her. Confused, the Koopa did as he was told. Soon afterwards, three Toads came in, dressed in new and shining armor, ushering the tired and sweaty slaves back into their cages. The King had them work twice as long as they did for Wart!

Anger consumed Bowser as he growled softly, forcing Kamilia to shush him up. The Koopa couldn't hide his frustration, however, and his revenge begged his body to leap up and attack.

And that's just what happened.

With a powerful cry, Bowser jumped out of the shadows and slashed at a Toad, killing him instantly. The Toads took out their spears and began to stab at the built Koopa, but Bowser showed no mercy. He grabbed their spears and snapped them in half like twigs. In his mind he thought he could take them all on by himself, when suddenly a dozen more emerged from the prison door. Kamilia watched from the shadows, scared for her student.

As more and more Toads appeared, and Bowser got more and more tired, the witch began to notice the Koopa slow down his attacks. He was losing. Kamilia needed to find a way to help Bowser before they killed him. She dug into her mind and thought of a transformation spell. When she finally thought of one, she stayed in the shadows and recited her spell:

"Sapos de la energía poderosa,

Usted es truely fuerte,

Pero qué sucedería si,

Duró no para largo,

Revolucione la raza poderosa,

Tome una ocasión, destruya la deshonra,

Usted ahora terminará, sesenta cuatro,

Mi encanto poderoso hará una repetición!"

The Toads then froze in place. Not a muscle in them moved. Bowser, now bleeding from his arm, stared in confusion. He got up and slowly walked over to the shadows where Kamilia was hidden. Her eyes were shut and she was deep in concentration. Soon, the Toads began to glow incredibly bright, blinding the slaves. An explosion of color came next, then died down. The slaves and Bowser looked in awe and triumph as they saw what Kamilia had done.

The once mighty Toads were now remarkably small, the tallest one three feet, and had the smallest muscles Bowser had ever seen on any creature. The one thing that everyone noticed, though, was their amazing resemblance to mushrooms. Kamilia had transformed them into tiny Toadstools. Bowser could hardly hide his smile, even though he was bleeding tremendously. Kamilia had grown tired and could barely stand, saying, "Bowser…we have done all we can do for now…we must retreat before the King comes…"

Bowser stared at the small, insignificant Toads, then at the slaves, and then back at the witch, shaking his head. "No," he said soft yet stern. "I have waited years for this day to come. We've gotten this far and we can't give up now…" He looked over at the slaves, their skins chapped and cut. "…for their sakes."

As much as Kamilia hated the idea of attempting to bring the slaves back with them, she allowed Bowser to do what he wanted. He gathered as many injured and hurt Koopas as he possibly could and began to walk out the door…

"Well, well, well…" a strong yet young voice said, from beneath the shadows. "Look who's returned to the scene of the crime."

Bowser turned his head around and growled at the mysterious man. He was quite short, yet had an aura of power surrounding him. Bowser could sense it. This man had a long, purple cape hanging from his neck and a small crown placed upon his head. A small, brown mustache stood underneath his smaller nose. He was quite handsome, with one exception.

"Toadstool?" Kamilia questioned. The man starred at her, a look of disgust in his eyes.

"That's King Toadstool to you now, you old hag." He sneered, his voice dripping with hatefulness. "And I intend to keep it that way…now, may I ask why you turned all of my servants into tiny mushroom creatures?" he asked, smiling. Bowser was surprised by the King's tranquility.

"No, you can't." Bowser replied. "But I will ask you why you treat my kind like animals."

"Because they were put on this Earth to serve man!" he cried out, as if he was an impatient scholar trying to teach advanced mathematics to a three-year-old. "Koopas are like mules and donkeys! They have always served and will continue to serve!"

Bowser roared at this. This, however, wasn't a little roar under his breath. This was an explosion, like flames could emerge from his very throat. The slaves back away, the King widened his eyes and stepped back…even Kamilia shivered at the thunder-like cry. The King drew his mallet.

"Do not try to frighten me, slave!" He exclaimed. "You are no different from the rest of them! You are my servant already…you just don't know it yet!" Bowser, wounded arm and all, leapt into a horrible fray with the King, who had the advantage. He was healthy and unimpaired, and he was armed with a killer hammer.

Kamilia starred in horror as her pupil began to attack the King, who was quite built. Toadstool dodged all of the Koopas attacks, which were powerful yet slow due to his injury. The King kept a smile on his face through the entire battle, laughing at how easy it was. Soon, he tripped Bowser, who fell hard on the hard stone floor of the prison. The moonlight poured onto his body like a white blanket.

All he heard next was a powerfully loud CRACK, like the mountains of Crabclaw being smashed to bits. His entire body went numb at that moment, with the exception of his back, which felt like large, dull rocks were being jabbed into it. He then heard Kamilia gasped and knew that something so horrible as to startle the witch must've been dreadful. The King has smashed his shell with his mallet.

Toadstool smiled triumphantly then kicked the Koopa hard in the stomach, making Bowser double over on the ground. Kamilia stepped out.

"Stop!" she begged. "We will go, but please! Don't kill him!" Toadstool looked at the witch and laughed.

"Why should I do such a thing to the likes of you criminals?" he asked. The witch replied by lowering her brows and stating, "Because I transformed each and every one of your Toads into weaklings. I can do the same to you."

This caught the King of guard, but you could barely tell by his outward reaction. He simply wiped his cape and ordered two shortened Toads to usher Kamilia and Bowser to the courtyard. Filled with gratitude, Kamilia dragged the nearly dead Bowser back to their flying devices, and wondered if peace and justice would ever be brought back to the Mushroom Kingdom…

* * *

**(R & R)**


	7. The First Chapter in the Evil Plot

**(Alot of you have been asking when Princess Peach will be joining us. Well, sadly, she as a _character_ won't be along until the last few chapters, but a look into her twisted origin is in this chapter...)**

**King Toadstool, angered at Bowser's power, hatches a plot to kill him. His evil plans begin here...**

* * *

The King walked slowly back to his throne, slumping down and placing his fingers on his temples to think. Bowser and the witch were truly a dangerous team, and the Koopa would learn to strategize his rebellions from then on. He would return, and Toadstool needed to be ready.

He thought about what had occurred within the past few hours. The witch had transformed his mighty Toad army into insignificant worms, and even Bowser put up a worthy fight. How could he avoid another sneak attack by the ever-growing Koopa? Just what did Bowser want from him?

"Mak!" He called out. A once tall and mighty Toad ran into the room, gasping for breath. Mak was the King's right hand man, even though he was now about two and a half feet tall. Hanging from his barely-visible shoulders was a brown-colored satchel. He stood at attention, which, with his new miniature body, looked quite humorous, and saluted.

"You call, sir?" he said in a crackly and high pitched voice.

"Who was the one Bowser was looking for?" Toadstool asked, in a booming voice compared to the Toad. Mak reached into his satchel and pulled out a vanilla folder. He removed a few pictures and handed them to the King.

"Her name is Brilette and she's Bowser's sister." Mak replied, squeaking. Toadstool rubbed his chin, looking at the pictures. He then smiled.

"She is rather fetching, isn't she?" he murmured to himself. Mak shot him a look of confusion and horror.

"Beg pardon, your majesty," he said. "But she is a Koopa. You wouldn't dare lower yourself to her level..." The King pounded his fists down on his throne's armrest.

"It is all part of the plan, you fool!" he shouted, making the Toad jump in terror. "If we can blind Bowser with anger and frustration, then he'll kill himself in natural time." He smiled his wicked grin once again.

"Bring her in."

Brilette slowly walked down the halls of Castle Mushroom. Outside of the prison, the castle was quite a gorgeous place. It had a wide array of paintings of exotic places hung on the walls, which seemed to glimmer with the embers of the candles that were placed upon them. If she wasn't kept captive, she would've enjoyed staying here a bit longer.

"In here." Mak muttered, trying to lower his tone of voice. Brilette starred at the red wooden door, wondering why the king would want to see her personally. Could it be that she was to be executed, like her brother? Was she to be sent to another castle in another kingdom to be another king's slave? She walked into the room with evil butterflies in her stomach and scary thoughts in her head.

The door opened without any creak at all. The lights in the room were dimmed way down low. She peeked around the room quickly and quietly, searching for a trap of some kind. When she saw none, she cautiously pressed onward. Mak slammed the door behind her, making her jump. Sweat seemed to pour from her brow and into her eyes, making her vision slightly blurry. What did the King want?

She soon saw the young ruler, who was lying across his throne like it was a bed. She was shocked by this, especially since a King of any kind would want to look high and mighty compared to any commoner such as herself. Somehow, today, in the particular light, he looked much more relaxed.

Brilette stood there for quite some time, hoping for an explanation. When no words came from the King's mouth, she managed to gather the courage to speak.

"You…wanted to see me, your majesty?" she quivered. The King closed his eyes, as if absorbing the sweetness and innocence of her voice.

"Yes, my dear." He said soothingly. His response caught young Brilette off guard. She was never called "my dear" ever in her life and worried if this was a good thing or not. He opened his eyes and looked deeply into hers.

"Come here, young Brilette." He seduced. As if under a spell, Brilette did as she was told. For some reason, this man didn't seem like the type who would harm her. She stepped towards him, not noticing that he was observing her shapely figure.

"Young Brillie," he cooed, laughing inside at his new nickname for her. "I realize that you care for your brother and I respect that."

"What have you done with him?" she asked, a tone of worry in her strong voice. Toadstool chuckled.

"I had my servants escort them to the garden. I made sure to apologize to them for hurting them so. I didn't know what I was thinking. But rest assured…" he lowered his tone to a near whisper. "They are perfectly safe."

Brilette shifted uneasily. "Well…thank you…but what do you want from me?" The King smiled once again and gestured for Brilette to join him on the throne. The young Koopa widened her eyes and inhaled sharply. Why was the King acting so strangely towards her? What was it he truly wanted? To scared and confused to think, she stepped forward and stood close to the throne.

"I must confess, Brilette, that you have grown to be a fine young woman." He said. "Considering you've grown up in this castle. But, your long red hair, your deep green eyes…you are truly beautiful."

Brilette had never heard anyone say such things to her before and, although she hated to admit it, she enjoyed the compliments. She didn't know what to say.

"Th…Thank you…" she finally whispered. The King grabbed her hand with his and Brilette felt a sudden sensation. She no longer looked at this man as the horrible King who nearly killed his brother. She now looked at him as a charming young man who…she liked? Loved? Not even she truely understood these new feelings, but she enjoyed having them.

"You deserve to be by my side," he whispered in her ear. "as _Queen_ of Mushroom Kingdom." The candles were blown out, and Brilette was whisked into a world she had never known.

* * *

**PLEASE respond**


	8. First Steps

**A short chapter concerning Bowser's thoughts about invasion and taking his first steps down the road to evil...Plus he gets his cool shell!**

* * *

The still quite young Bowser was lying on his bed, dead tired, as Kamilia sat at the table, her nose stuck in a spell book. It has been days since their defeat at Castle Mushroom and Bowser still lacked a decent shell. Without one, he would be unable to walk. Finally, the witch raised her head.

"This is hopeless, my child." She said weakly. "There are many spells in this tomb, but none that can curse your condition." She rested her chin on the back of her wrinkled and scaly hand. "There are spells that can cure a missing limb, but a shell isn't an arm or leg. Another one heals a scar or deep wound, but that still is not your case. There's spells to see into the future, break indestructible weapons, force love upon someone, even one that will give you immortality for small patches of time. But I do not know what else to say…"

Bowser responded by grunting. "What if there is no propose to my rebellion?" he asked hopelessly. "So far, every deed that I've done to try and bring justice to Mushroom Kingdom has led to disaster." He shut his eyes. "Perhaps now is the time to throw in the towel?"

This shocked Kamilia, but she kept her cool and tried to reason with Bowser, but quickly realized that the Koopa wanted nothing more than power. Raw, unimaginable power. Suddenly an idea emerged in her head.

"Bowser, I will provide you with a new shell." She started. "And I know just where to find one." And without saying another word, she ran out of the cottage and hopped onto her broomstick, flying off into the horizon, leaving Bowser to simply wonder.

This gave the Koopa a chance to think. He thought about what he should do. Should he truly surrender to the horrendous King? Surely not. Never would he give up his sister's life because he was afraid of failure. He knew there was a way to make his rebellion successful, but how?

"I need an army…" he said to himself suddenly. He knew that the words were true. Just where would he find such an infantry? He thought about the brave warriors who came over to their country. They were called the Shamefaced, because they refused to reveal their true faces. They came over and invaded every country they could, way back a couple thousand years ago. The effects of their invasion had worn off, and the Shy Men themselves were lost in anonymousy. But Bowser knew that, in order to take control, he needed more power…in the form of a grand army!

He reached for his small bed stand and pulled out from it a small map of the nation, Het Naamkaartje, and looked over the small countries that dotted its surface. There was Pilz (land of the Goombas), Wolke (land of the Lakitus), and Pflanze (land of the Piranha Plants). He smiled to himself, thinking of what the combination of all of these creatures could do to the King and his now pathetic Toad army.

His smile was short-lived, however, when reality seemed to strike him upside his head. Was it possible to invade all of these countries and force them to join his rebellion with just him and the witch? At the moment, the chances looked remarkably slim. At that moment, the door burst open, revealing a very tired, yet accomplished, Kamilia, holding a huge shell.

"How's this for a shell?" she asked, laughing triumphantly. The thing was nearly as big as Kamilia herself, if not bigger. It was large, of course, with a green hue and large spikes emerging from it. It truly looked menacing.

"The spikes are for balance," the witch stated. "Since it isn't possible to completely fix your spine, these spikes help you stay upright." Bowser studied the monstrous shell from his bed and nearly laughed.

"Kamilia, I'm very grateful," he said. "But this thing is huge. It will swim on me." The witch laughed at her small mistake.

"That is but a minor detail. It shall be fixed soon enough. Now lay still as I fuse it with your spine. You may feel a sting for a moment or two, but at least you'll be able to walk." After chanting a few ancient words and waving her small arms, a bright light lit up the shell and sparks flew from Bowser's back. He growled in pain, shutting his eyes tightly. After a few seconds of hurt, Bowser suddenly felt his ability to maneuver returning to him.

He tried to stand up, but nearly fell over due to the tremendous weight of his new shell. Kamilia chuckled slightly, but not loud enough for Bowser to hear, and said, "You will get used to your new shell soon enough. Now come with me. I have yet another surprise!"

Bowser tried keeping up with the witch, but the shell weighed him down so much that he felt like he weighed a ton. He was forced to hunch over, and his walk resembled that of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. He wished that he could have his strength now, instead of having to work for it. But he trusted Kamilia, now like a mother to him, and continued walking out the door of the cottage and into the warm region of Keep Canyon, seeking the witch's new surprise.

* * *

**Read and Respond...and I just might add the next chapter...**


	9. Embers of the Mind

**( a/n: Whoops! I made one helluva mistake in the Mario timeline. Bowser was raised by Kamek Koopa, not Kammy Koopa. So here's my solution: Kamek is Kammy's son, and she trained him along with Bowser sometime between the 5th and 6th chapters. Since they often went on training missions together, people thought that Kamek was training Bowser because he was more powerful _(he could use magic, Bowser could only use his muscles)._ Kamek left Keep Canyon before his training was done because he heard of a group of colorful lizard-like creatures planning to overthrow him and Bowser. Bowser remained at the Canyon to continue his training. There…my explanation in a nutshell.)**

**(Now, back to your regularly scheduled programming, already in progress. Italics are dream sequences)**

* * *

The first thing Bowser noticed about the field wasn't its enormous size, but the brilliant colors of the flowers that grew from it. 

He and Kamilia were at the foot of a large field of bright orange flowers. It was almost impossible to find, yet it was hard to figure out how something so vast could be so well hidden. Bowser shifted his weight from one tired foot to the other, trying to support his giant new shell.

"Is this the surprise?" he asked. Kamilia nodded.

"Fire Fields."

The name sounded so normal, yet elegant and soothing. The Koopa suddenly fell in love with the field and the flowers that inhabited it. He would go there to think many times in his life, simply because of its beauty. But that's not why the witch brought him there.

"One of these flowers is blue," she said, with a hint of mystery in her voice. "If you can find that flower and bring it back to me in the cottage, than you will receive more power than you could ever imagine."

Bowser couldn't help but smile at the description of his task. Finding one blue flower out of all of these orange ones would be a piece of cake, or, at least, that's what he thought.

Turns out that it took him hours to find that one flower. The hot sun, combined with the ever growing climate of the canyon, the shell on his aching back, and the burning fires below his feet, made him wish to relax and maybe even quit.

But then he would remember his plans of invasion and his army, the evil King and what he did to his race. He needed to continue.

Finally, after about twelve hours of constant searching, Bowser spotted the sapphire flower. It seemed to sparkle with difference between all of the apricot-like ones. Bowser walked as fast as he possibly could to pick the bud. It was beautiful, with a slight glimmer in its petals. He simply starred at it for a long while, but then remembered its purpose. With all of the might he could muster, he ran back to the cottage to meet Kamilia.

He opened the door and a dark purple smoke burst out like water! Coughing and gasping for air, Bowser maneuvered through the smoky house and finally found Kamilia, who was stirring up a type of brew in a large cauldron. She looked up and smiled.

"Did you bring it?" she asked. Bowser, more confused than ever, nodded and handed the plant to the witch. She threw it in the pot, which resulted in a light blue smoke exploding from it! His eyes watering from the intense smoke, he asked what she was doing. The witch didn't respond. Instead, she took out a small, wooden cup and filled it to the brim with the liquid.

"Drink!" she said quickly. Bowser hardly knew how to respond, so he grasped the cup and poured the steaming liquid into his mouth. It stung his throat, like swallowing hot salsa whole. His eyes watered even more and he began to feel dizzy. He staggered around for a moment or two before regaining his composure. He sighed and slumped down on his bed.

"What are you trying to do, lady? Kill me?" he cried out, gasping in the cool air. Kamilia chuckled.

"Now, I want you to rest tonight and tomorrow you will receive your reward for such difficult tasks."

Nearly unconscious anyways, Bowser fell to sleep almost instantly. As he slept, though, he had a dream. A vivid dream so real, he felt as if it were reality…

_"Bowser!" cried a Goomba general. "We've got to get to the foot of the castle if we have any hopes for invasion! We'll hold 'em off as much as we can!"_

_Bowser was now a tall, muscular, and quite dashing general in the most intense battle in the history of Mushroom Kingdom and all of Het Naamkaartje: The Battle for Mushroom Throne._

_Goombas and Koopas were firing spears and arrows at an array of Toads. Lakilesters and Piranha Plants littered the battlefield, killing Toads with every step they took. Defeat was definitely no longer an option. It was no longer a worry. Victory was already in Bowser's hands._

_He led a small band of Koopas, heavily armored, to the base of the blood-stained castle. The sky was infested with dark sinister clouds. It was going to rain soon. The Koopa Troops began to climb the castle, with Bowser flying up on his Flying Machine. He gazed upon his glorious army with pride. Not a single one had died and they each had determination in their eyes. He was truly proud of them._

_They soon got to the top of the castle and looked around, searching for King Toadstool. Once he was destroyed, the kingdom would belong to Bowser and his Koopas. His race would finally be freed from enslavement._

_"Bowser," called a familiar voice. "I've been waiting for you." Bowser spun his head and saw, at the far end of the roof, a cloaked figure, his face hidden in shadows._

_'Toadstool…' Bowser thought, with revenge in his heart. He ran as fast as he possibly could and slammed his War Hammer down on top of him, killing the man instantly. Bowser laughed triumphantly._

_"Now, let me look into your eyes as you die!" He pulled the hood off of the deceased man and…No…No, it couldn't be. Bowser backed away slowly, feeling cold sweat pour from his brow. His eyes were widened to the point where they teared up. His mouth hung open in shock. The dead man was…_

_"Brank?"_

_No…Brank was already dead…Wart had killed him…No…No…!_

"NO!" Bowser screamed, as he awoke suddenly. He was drenched with sweat and his heart was racing faster than it ever had before. He sighed and tried to calm down.

'It was…just a dream.' He thought. He closed his eyes and tried to relax when…

"SUPRIZE!" Kamilia called out, shaking Bowser's tired body. "Wake up, my son, I must teach you how to use it!" Bowser starred at the witch, confused.

"Use…use what?" he asked.

"Come and I shall show you." She gestured for him to follow her again outside of the cottage. He did as he was told, his throat really dry. She told him to stand next to a fallen tree. He did as he was told.

"Now," Kamilia instructed. "Open your mouth and breathe as hard as you can. Don't blow out air…just breathe really hard out."

Bowser felt stupid doing such a task, but when he finally opened his mouth, he felt his throat burn up again! He felt the air all around him get tremendously hot! He was blinded by…fire? He closed his mouth and coughed violently.

"What the hell was that?" he gasped. Kamilia smiled, feeling accomplished again.

"You can now create fire as hot as the embers from hell itself. Imagine the fear and respect you can squeeze from your enemies when they see you breathe fire!"

Bowser, amazed at what he had just heard, went back to Fire Fields to practice and hone his new ability. Meanwhile, Kamilia stayed in the cottage, looking at the map, planning out their invasion strategy…

* * *

**(This isn't my best work, but I've been really busy with school and "social problems" so I haven't really been in my moom to write good...o well. Read and Respond anyway)**


	10. King

**An extremely short chapter describing Bowser years after the last...it's short, but I'm simply trying to get to the good part. (lol)**

* * *

Even more years have passed. Bowser was now twenty-four and the official Koopa leader. He spoke so vibrantly against the King and the Toad Empire that other Koopas decided to join his rebellion. The King knew very little of this, for Bowser's meetings were held in a cave hidden deep in the Canyon, now rocky, in the dead of night. Koopas volunteered to be his right-hand men, and soon, others pledged their allegiance to Bowser as well, hailing him "King of all Koopas."

This gave him the sense of power that he was seeking his whole life. He now had an entire army, quite literally, of loyal Koopas simply waiting to serve him. He had mapped out his plans declaring war on the King several years ago with Kammy, but still had too few men to do the job.

He needed to invade other countries and let his army grow. He took Kamilia aside for a word one summer evening and took her into his cottage, far away from the cave.

"Kammy," he started. Kamilia cringed at her new nickname. She missed being called "Kamilia" or "Ma'am", but that's what happens when teenagers grow up: they loose all respect for their elders. "We should put our plans of invasion into action…tonight."

This caught Kammy off guard. She knew that Bowser was powerful, as was she and the army, but she still protested.

"Bowser, invasion isn't something you just go out and do!" she said. "We need to properly train the troops, map out our course, ready the…"

"Kammy, we've been preparing for the past three years!" Bowser cried out. "If we don't declare war quick, Toadstool will have us killed for sure! We're doing this for our protection!" Kammy was silenced and knew it. She simply nodded her head and walked to the other side of the cottage, picked up a map, and walked back.

"Bowser, I've known that you would invade one day, but…" she didn't finish. She simply placed the map in his claws and walked to the cave to tell the small army of their plans. Bowser starred at the map in awe.

An entire invasion chart was mapped out on it. The "King" could hardly control his happiness as he starred at its mappings and charts. He had a feeling of total victory already settling in his stomach.

The Koopas took the news rather well. They kept shouting how they would follow Bowser to the gates of Hell itself. This made Kammy feel a little better, but all of this attention couldn't have been good for Bowser. It was all going to his head. He would rely on them too much and, once they left him, he would be powerless again. Kammy tried to keep Bowser fit by training him as much as she could, but whenever approached about assassins from the King, he would respond by saying, "My body guards will protect me."

She was beginning to get worried for her son.

That night, he and his troops, armored and ready for battle, marched through the rocky terrain of Keep Canyon and towards their first stop: Pilz.

* * *

**Land of the Goombas...expect an update soon.**


	11. Diaries of the Departed

**Now, this chapter might get a little confusing, but the first two sections of this chapter are the thoughts of soldiers fighting the Koopa Army. The third part is Bowser's journal entry. The last part continues like an ordinary story.**

**(And tell me if this should be rated T now...I don't really know if it should be. It will get a little more violent and will have a little more swearing, but is it worth a T rating? Leave a little if it should be.)**

* * *

"It all happened so fast. A head-on attack from Keep Canyon. Their leader, a Koopa named Bowser, approached us telling us to join his rebellion against the King of Mushroom Kingdom or suffer. I barely knew what to do myself, but we declined their offer.

"Perhaps that was our first mistake.

"The Koopas were many in numbers in strong in mind and body. They attacked from all directions, ambushing us without any warning whatsoever. Our small army attempted to fight back, but we were crushed under the tremendous weight of the Koopas. I look around the battlefield as I write and can do nothing as I watch my men, friends and family, drop like flies. We had nothing against the Koopa-King, but…why did they have to attack us? We have done nothing to them.

"My brother lies next to me, dead, crushed by a large hammer. I can hardly keep my tears behind the dam that keeps them in my eyes. I stare out at my fellow Goombas, some of them giving up, others fighting to the death. It makes me near-suicidal, all this blood and death! I should simply stand here and wait for an arrow to soar through my head.

"No! I must stand and fight these horrible creatures! Bowser…he looks like the Devil himself: longer, blood-red hair, razor-sharp claws, spikes on his shell…he must be as evil as Toadstool! There is a witch by his side…he must be a demon from the underworld! He has dark magic in his arsenal, while we have nothing more than spears and our own two feet! This is…"

The Goomba was then struck by a flying hammer, killing him instantly.

* * *

"Strange things are happening here at Wolke. I was simply exercising my Cloud when a large army arrived on our borders. It consisted mostly of Koopas, but some Goombas accompanied them. I heard a neighbor shout that they were here to kill us all. I panicked and got my family to safety. General Lakitank grabbed my shoulder and told me to fight for my country! 

"So I went out into the battlefield.

"I had a wide arsenal of Spinys as I flew around in my Cloud, and I soared above the ground, high above the Koopas. I felt so safe in the air until an older Koopa, a female flying around on a broomstick, enchanted a few Koopas and Goombas and gave them wings! _Wings!_ I felt a small tear emerge as I saw the new Para Troops kill my friends.

"They were, and are still, everywhere, throwing hammers and hitting us with their shells. They wanted us to join their rebellion and we said 'no.' That was a mistake on our part. The Koopas and Goombas are killing us quickly, like an extermination! The blood that spilled from our veins literally fell from the sky like rain, leaving large pools of crimson. I want to vomit and leave this place forever, just me and my family: my wife, my two daught…"

The Lakitu's Cloud was shot down by a spear, crashing into a house down below, crushing his body.

* * *

"Day 12 of my invasion, 

We have succeeded in recruiting hundreds of races. The Goombas and Lakitus gave us much trouble, but the Plants of Pflanze joined us happily, claiming that the King cut them down and fed them to his Toads. Toadstool is truly disgusting.

I am excited to begin the war against him. Victory is practically in my hands and I simply can't wait to put him in his place…which is off the throne and into Hell!"

* * *

Bowser and his new army finally arrived back at the Canyon, which was becoming more and more mountainous as time passed. He was cut and wounded, like the rest of his men, but that didn't discourage him. 

Once back at the cave, he forced the new troops to pledge their allegiance to him. Some of them did so happily, others were nearly tortured to do so. Kammy starred at the poor souls Bowser captured.

He was becoming more and more like Toadstool with each passing day with his army. That needed to stop.

One of Bowser's spies, a Koopa charmed to look like a Toad, brought back disturbing news: King Toadstool was spreading his Kingdom throughout Het Naamkaartje via underground tunnels. He had gone so far as to claim all of Western Het Naamkaartje and most of the East. Only the Dry Dry Desert and Rogueport (connecting to the Ocean of Claimed Souls) were left untouched. Bowser was shocked by this.

"He cannot do this!" he cried out. "I have claimed three countries myself! He cannot take them right out from under me after I have spent nearly three weeks invading them!"

The Koopa, worried for Bowser's temper, ran away as fast as he could. Kammy grabbed Bowser's wrist.

"Now is the time then, my son." She demanded. "Now is the time to declare war and take back what is rightfully yours!" She could barely believe what was coming out of her own mouth, for she knew that Bowser wasn't ready, so she quickly added, "Come with me. I have a plan that will guarantee victory."

Bowser followed her back to the cottage, where the cauldron was glowing a sickly shade of green…no, blue…in fact, it was every color of the rainbow, including others that Bowser has never seen before. Kammy took a spoonful of the concoction, and then quickly poured it back into the pot.

"This is a special potion that I've been making for the past four or so years." She said grimly. "It is dangerous, even deadly, if in the wrong hands. It gives you…immortality."

Bowser's face lit up and his jaw dropped. _Immortality?_ Is that possible? Can magic truly be that powerful? Bowser yearned to taste a single drop of this potion to his tongue, but Kammy kept it out of his reach.

"You will die if you taste it now." She stated. "It has one last ingredient." She leaned in and whispered, "You must bring me back the blood of someone pure at heart: your sister, Brilette."

* * *

**Read and Respond...**


	12. A Consequence

**The battle starts. A choice is made. A deathwill occur. Has Bowser made a mistake? How much blood will be shed on this tragic morning?**

**(WARNING: Starting here, the story is rated T for violence, blood, and minor language)**

* * *

The castle was dark and motionless. The slaves…Koopas were all asleep in their small, cold cages. The King was enjoying slumber land from the comfort of his large, warm bed. The Toads stood, dead tired, guarding over the King's Throne Room. All was peaceful.

Whispering footsteps were barely heard from the courtyard. Kammy was hiding behind a large bush, giving the hidden army orders via her wand. Bowser and three other Koopas accompanied her.

This was their time. Bowser had chosen this very night to attack the castle. He knew that the King would never hand his sister over to him on a silver platter. He knew that he needed to fight for Brilette's safety. His troops were stationed all along the castle grounds, hidden from even him. They were suited in heavy black armor with dozens of smaller throwing hammers in their arsenal. Goombas, Lakitus, and Piranha Plants were ready to kill as well. Bowser was seen grinning.

This was going to be his finest hour.

The sun began to rise. Kammy knew that that was the signal. She whispered the attack strategy into her wand...

The King arose from his bed slowly, stretching his body as he always did. He descended to his bath room to shower. Serving Toads emerged from everywhere to do the King's biddings: making his bed, preparing his breakfast, readying the news scroll, waking his slaves.

However, this day seemed slightly different from the previous. Mak usually prepared his shower every morning, but today he was nowhere to be found. The shower was left untouched. Toadstool scratched his head, but didn't give his highest servant a second thought.

He started his own shower; cleaned, got out…something was out of place. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something out of the ordinary. He slowly stepped out of his bath room, wrapped in a towel, and back into his bedroom. Everything seemed normal enough…but there was something in the corner of his room next to his bed that wasn't there before. He ordered one of his Toad servants to check it out for him.

The Toad calmly walked over to the large, red-with-white-dots plant. He poked it with his spear, nothing happened. The Toad shrugged and began to walk away when he heard the King exclaim loudly. The Toad turned around to see nothing but the snapping jaws of a Piranha Plant! He was devoured in a matter of seconds.

Immediately after the Plant ate the Toad, the windows shattered, exposing dozens of Para Troops (Koopas and Goombas alike). Toads, completely off-guard, struggled to take out their spears and attack. They all ended up on the ground, dead, leaving the King standing alone, in his towel, scared for his life.

He ran back into his bath room and hid quietly. Koopas and Goombas walked in and inspected the room for any sign of their target. The King held his breath, desperately trying to not make a sound. The Throne Room door burst open and another small round of Toads emerged, spears in hand. A battle broke out right smack dab in the middle of the King's Throne Room, making Toadstool very nervous.

Meanwhile, outside, Toads were catching on to Bowser's plan. The entire Toad army suited up, grabbed their spears, and marched outside, ready for war. A Koopa looked at them, all lined up, through a pair of binoculars.

"Lord Bowser!" he called out. "They are lined up and ready for war. What are you orders?"

Bowser gave a grim smile. "Tell our men to attack immediately. We outnumber them a hundred to one."

Kammy shouted the orders into her wand, and soon, over the green hills of Mushroom Kingdom, an enormous army of Koopas, Goombas, Lakitus, and Piranha Plants emerged. The Toads starred in awe and horror. Their standing out on the battlefield was suicide.

The battle burst out in a matter of minutes. Koopas, Goombas, Toads…it was a very intense scene. Bowser wasn't watching the war, however. He was still hidden behind the bush, awaiting his Koopa Troops to return from the dungeon with Brilette. After a few short minutes, the Koopa returned. Bowser frowned.

"Where is Brilette?" he shouted. The Koopa cowered and stuttered, "She…she isn't with the rest of the slaves, my lord." Bowser's eyes widened at the news. What has the King done with her? Killed her? Did she run away? Bowser wanted Toadstool dead just by thinking about the outcome of his sister.

"HALT!" A voice cried out. Bowser stood up from his hiding place and starred at the sorce of the voice. It was Toadstool, standing on a podium in front of the castle, Brilette next to him. Bowser inhaled sharply.

"Brilette!" he cried. "Get away from him! He'll kill you!" The King starred at him, from the far end of the battlefield, and grinned.

"She doesn't fear me, do you, my dear?"

Brilette looked longingly at her brother, tears growing in her eyes. How could she tell Bowser, who wanted revenge on the King for so many years, that Toadstool was her husband? He began to sob. Bowser growled.

"Toadstool, let her go this instant!" he cried, tiny embers crawling out of his mouth. The King laughed.

"You want her blood for some potion, don't you?" he snickered. Kammy gasped. How did he know? The King grabbed Brilette by her long, red hair and pulled her head back. With his other hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out a long, sharp dagger. Bowser cried out.

"NO!"

The King showed no mercy, however, and slit Brilette's throat. Blood spewed down her face, staining her white dress, dripping onto the cold hard cement ground. Her body landed hard by her husband's feet. Bowser couldn't stop his tears from bursting out of his eyes, blurring his vision.

He roared in hurt and pain, spewing fire from his throat, making the Toads and even the King gasp in awe. Tears falling, he pointed at the King.

"ATTACK!"

* * *

**This is NOT my best work at all. I'm kinda distracted, being Christmas and all, but next chapters will be better! Pinky promise!**


	13. The Secret Origin of Kamilia Koopa

**After the tragic death of his sister, whose throat was slit before his very eyes, Bowser engages in battle, only to be captured by his most hated enemy...**

* * *

It was a battle unlike anything he had ever imagined. True, the Koopas were winning, killing and capturing Toads left and right, but there were just so many…soldiers! Did they not have families that cared for them? Did they not have loved ones? Did they not have lives that were being destroyed at that very moment?

These were Kammy's thoughts. Bowser cared only for revenge on the King. He couldn't take his eyes off of the nearly decapitated corpse of his sister. He was supposed to be doing all of this for _her!_ Now he was doing it to avenge her. Her and Brank. And all Koopas!

He summoned his Flying Machine and soared to the skies. He had to dodge all of the rocketing Para Troops and Lakitus, but the view of the battle was worth it. Spears, hammers, shells, leaves, heads, limbs, blood…it was total Hell.

He looked down at the castle. He had never noticed it in its full glory before. It was surrounded by a large moat, built of white brick with red shingles covering the rooftop. The tallest tower was in the center of the building with a medium-sized crimson flag blowing in the winds of war. Two large pillars held up a magnificent window made of stained glass. It showed King Toadstool holding his sword up high with a bright star in the upper right hand corner, taking the place of the sun. It was beautiful. It made Bowser want to puke.

He wasn't watching the battlegrounds, though. A group of Toads gathered around their cannon and shot at the Koopa. His Flying Machine was struck hard and fast by a small, blue bomb. Panic filled his vengeful mind as he lost control of the machine. The flying pod went soaring this way and that, making Bowser nauseous, until it crashed through the stained glass, which shattered into a billion tiny pieces.

The colorful shards pierced the Koopa's skin as he fell from the great height into the main hall of the enemy castle. His body smashed hard onto the marble floor, creating a small tremor upon impact. Blood dripped down his nose and lips as he attempted to straiten himself out. He prayed that his spiked shell wasn't damaged; he didn't know if Kammy could provide another.

He could hardly stand because of the aftershock of the fall. He staggered around the glass-infested room for a short while until a spear pierced his shoulder. He cried out in pain as he collapsed to the ground once again. Where did that come from?

He then saw the Devil in the flesh, up close for the first time in years. Flames of anger built in Bowser's eyes as his muscles tightened and his teeth bore. Toadstool smiled.

"Bowser, you are pathetic." He grinned. "A makeshift army attacking my castle for no reason at all? Is this some sort of sick revenge scheme?" The Koopa grunted, pain searing through his body.

"You killed Brilette and…you wanted to kill all Koopas." He gasped tiredly. "I was not about to let you do that to my people."

"So you started a band of rebels to finish me off." Toadstool laughed. "Bowser, I don't know what your big plan is, but it's failing so far. Here you are, nearly dead on my floor…" He kicked the bleeding Koopa, who cringed. "…and here I am, striking you down as easily as I would an infant!"

He summoned a few Toad Troops, who chained Bowser up and led him to the prison chambers. Frustration infested Bowser's mind as he was helplessly carried into a small cage. He was no better off than all the other Koopas, destined to work for this horrid monster until death. The Toads locked up the cage and walked away, leaving Bowser alone with Toadstool once more.

_'No!'_ Bowser thought. _'Kammy said that I had a better destiny! This…this cannot be it!'_

"Kammy?"

Bowser looked up at Toadstool, surprised. Had he read his thoughts? Was this man more powerful than he knew?

"How do you know Lady Kamilia?" Bowser asked. Toadstool's eyes widened at the mention of the name, then relaxed again and chuckled a bit.

"Kamilia…now there's a name from the past…" He said almost to himself. "She always was an old bitch, wasn't she?"

Bowser roared and threw his body against the cage, attempting to break it. The clawed at the bars, bit them until his teeth shattered and bled. He wasn't about to let Toadstool talk about Kamilia that way but…why wouldn't the bars break?

"The bars are enchanted, Koopa-Crap." Toadstool said, a slight quiver of laughter in his voice. "By this."

He pulled something out of his robe pocket…something bright and gold. It was a Star! Bowser backed away from the King as Toadstool forced the Star against the bars of the cage. The King then burst out into laughter.

"To Humans, Goombas, Lakitus, Yoshis…this Star is a symbol of purity and freedom. But to Koopas it is a sign of death and despair. Do you know why, Koopa King?" Bowser didn't respond. His eyes were on the Star, which may as well been ticking bomb ready to blow him into smithereens.

"This Star is among the hundreds of Stars that were brought over from the Moon. They gave their creators great power, extraordinary power. With this power, their creators invaded the land of Het Naamkaartje. They scoped out and established each an every city in this nation.

"The good people of Het Naamkaartje were terrified of these invaders, but nobody dared take a stand against them. That is…until a young girl named Kamilia stood up to the challenge. She said that these invaders had no right in her homeland and that they should be driven back to where they came from. In case you haven't already guessed, Bowser, these invaders were those Shy Guys.

"Kamilia wanted to drive out the Shy Guys, but didn't know how. They had hundreds of enormous armies to spare. How could she take them all out? She decided to seek help from a local magician named Korallis. Now, Korallis was a stage magician and knew little more than making someone disappear behind a red curtain. She approached him, asking for help to defeat the Shy Guys. At the time, he was in love with Kamilia, so his ego influenced him to say _"yes"._

"He taught her how to use magic, but his knowledge was very limited. So he gave her a book, a spell book with golden glistening pages and deep violet writing. She studied this book day and night, learning everything she needed to know. She learned how to fly a broomstick, how to use a wand, how to conjure spells. She became a sorceress.

"A few years later Kamilia and Korallis got married, only to have Kamilia to discover that her new husband wasn't a real sorcerer. She was devastated and left him, only to find out a few days later that he was killed by the Shy Guys. Crushed, she knew that she needed to seek revenge.

"So the day finally came when she was to face the Shy Guy army. She approached their leader, General Guy Gombardi, and challenged him to battle. They seemed evenly matched until Kamilia unleashed an attack so powerful and earth-shattering. It killed…no…_obliterated_ General Guy. She was satisfied, but that only made the Shy Guys furious. Now _they_ wanted to seek revenge…in the shape of a full-scale war.

"Many thousands of people died in this war and blamed it fully on Kamilia and her Koopa husband. For her acts of wickedness they dubbed her a witch and declared all Koopas her demons. Thus, races from all over Het Naamkaartje began to despise the Koopas, and the Shy Guys cursed them by making their blood weak against the power of their Stars."

He smiled and tightened his grip on the all-mighty star. "So you are as good as dead if I simply touch you with this Star. So watch your back, Koopa."

He turned around and waved his cape. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a war to win."

Jaw dropped and mind churning from what he just heard, Bowser didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to react to this story. This message. This war. He thought of Kamilia…how could she do that? Didn't she only try to do what was right? Didn't she just try to help? He then sat down in the cold, hard, blood-stained cage and did something he hadn't done in a long time.

_Bowser cried._

* * *

**r&r**


	14. Torn Between the Battlelines

**Wow...sorry this took so long to update. I've been busy with the holidays, school, theatre...all that jazz. **

**RESPONSES! (Which I've never done before...)**

**Sailor Taichichi Vegeta:** **Ooo yes, Toadstool will get it pretty bad in the end. Unfortunately for you, this is far from the end.**

**Queen B of Randomness 016: Thank you very much. My goal for this story is to make everyone look at Mushroom Kingdom from a totally different point of view. Maybe now you'll think twice about being Toad in Mario Kart ;)**

**G.I.R.'s shadow: Thanks very much for the comment. You'll find out a small section of Kamek's story in this chapter and the _whole _story once I'm done. I'm gonna write a oneshot about what happened between chappies 5 and 6. Hope it comes out good...**

**Now on with the story:**

* * *

"Deixe a sua carne nao ser rasgada, deixar o seu bloood nao deixar nenhuma mancha…" Kammy chanted. She was alone in the cottage, the house that was her shelter for the past twenty years or so years. Her protection. Her home.

She was standing over the large cauldron with an enormous spell book next to her. She was on the final chapter, reading an ancient spell. A spell that would change the world. The spell to immortality.

Her eyes were filled with tears that she couldn't describe. She feared for Bowser. She couldn't lose him like she lost her own son, Kamek. She reached for the bloodstained and torn cape, blue in color. It was being worn by the Yoshi Leader.

Events of the past day unfolded before her. The battle was lasting much longer than either sides had anticipated, but still the Koopas were winning. The Toads were retreating, hiding, surrendering…until reinforcements arrived unexpectedly. An enormous herd of Yoshis from their far away island suddenly stampeded through the battlefield. The Toads, thinking quickly, collected the Yoshis and rode them into battle. This caught the Koopas totally off-guard and, slowly, their chances of winning became slim.

As Kammy scanned the battlefield, she noticed an all-too familiar cloak being worn by the green Yoshi King. After retrieving it, and destroying the Yoshi, she brought it home and began to create the immortal brew.

But that wasn't why the witch was crying. Bowser was headed down a path of darkness, which would lead to hi ultimate downfall. She couldn't bare the thought of Bowser, King of the Koopas, the Chosen One who would bring peace back to KoopaKind…dying.

She had to do something.

_'This should work fine…'_ she said in her mind, which was clouded with thoughts. _'All I need to do now is add the blood…'_

She grabbed a large bottle filled to the brim with a thick, red liquid. She starred at it with loss and hopelessness in her eyes. How ironic was it that this blood was to be used to save Bowser's sister, but it came from her very veins. It symbolized a lot to Kamilia: the deaths of Brank, Brilette, Kamek, Korallis…was Bowser to be added to that list? Was _she?_

A large puff of crimson smoke burst from the black pot as the blood poured into it. Kammy wiped the tears from her eyes and she bottled a liter of the potion and reached for her broomstick. Bowser needed her…this war needed to be won.

* * *

Bowser sat by the large crack in the wall, observing the battle that he created. He could hardly think of how many lives had been taken because of his greed. He knew his lust for power brought him down, and he knew that he would continue falling until he died.

He knew it was his own fault that Brilette and Brank were captured. He knew it was his fault that these once-innocent Koopas were dying, being led into a rebellion that Bowser accidentally created. He knew it was his fault that Brilette was murdered in front of his own eyes. He knew that it was his fault that…this battle was occurring. He lowered his head.

_'But I was doing something good…I was helping my fellow Koopa…Where did I go wrong?' _

He rested his head on the back of his scaled hand, sighing, continuing to look out his makeshift window. It was horrifying: Toads were lying on the ground, eyes still open, spears piercing their large skulls, brains pouring down; Goombas, their entire skeletons crushed under the tremendous might of the Toad Tanks; Koopas, his dear race, getting jabbed or blown out of their own shells, leaving bloody remains. It was enough to make Bowser sick.

"I'm done for." He said softly. "If I go out there, the Toads will instantly target me. I started this…disaster. I'm responsible for this massacre of Koopas, Toads, and many others."

He sighed deeply, breathing out slowly. "But if I stay in here, Toadstool will humiliate me before killing me. Maybe hanging me, letting Toads and Yoshis spit upon my carcass…"

He stood up, rage, fury, and determination in his eyes. "No! I led these creatures…people into this war. I shall lead them out of it!"

"That's the Bowser I once knew."

Bowser spun around and saw Kamilia Koopa on the other side of the large crack in the wall. He could hardly believe his own happiness as she blew the prison walls down with her magic and they embraced in the warmest hug one could ever experience. They were back together, Mother and Son.

* * *

**r&r please!**


	15. Recollections of a Magikoopa

**This is a flashback that shows what happened to Kamek in between chapters 5 and 6. Bowser is recollecting this memory as he finds out that Kamek has been killed.**_

* * *

_

_It was dark and perhaps a little too quiet for young Bowser's own good. He shifted uneasily from his hiding spot high in a tree, feeding off of exotic fruits. They tasted like sawdust to him. He simply couldn't keep calm knowing that his best friend was out there, possibly walking into a trap._

_Kamek always pulled these kinds of stunts, never thinking ahead. His mother gave him a priceless and power artifact called the Jade Raven a few days before to help him channel his magical abilities. That was also the day he suggested that he and Bowser "train" on the paradisiacal Yoshi's Island. They soaked up some sun, explored the dense jungles, watched the breathtaking sunsets…it was an amazing trip. _

_However, Kamek showed off his valuable treasure to the natives of the island, the Ravens, who starred at it longingly. One night they stole the Jade Raven and placed it on an alter in their village, worshipping it as a god._

_Kamek wanted his treasure back._

_He went on a daring, and slightly stupid, mission to retrieve it from the village. Raven monks guarded it with their lives, killing any living thing that approached it without permission. Kamek would have to be very careful._

_Bowser looked far into the distance at the lighted Raven City, perched high in a large tree, and felt sick. Would Kamek make it out alright? He couldn't tell, but he knew that Kamek was very strong. He was, after all, Kamilia's son and learned a lot from her. He was also very foolish, leaping before he looked._

_A scream and an explosion burst from the far-off village, making Bowser jump slightly. Kamek had struck at last. Shouts and cries could be heard emerging from the village, and Bowser had to get ready to join Kamek and run for their dear lives. He leaped down from the tree, frightening a young Piranha Plant, and kept a sharp eye out for his friend._

_He finally caught a glimpse at a young Koopa, no older than he, sprinting through the forest in a blue cloak and spiked cuffs on his wrists. A small, bronze wand was in one hand, a small teal-colored statue in the other. Bowser smiled. He had gotten it!_

_"Bowser, c'mon!" Kamek cried, grinning, as he dashed passed the trees. Bowser followed him, having a slightly difficult time catching up. Kamek began to laugh as he triumphantly held up the Jade Raven._

_"A-HA!" He cried out, still running. "YOU RAVENS WILL NEVER CATCH KAMEK KOOPA! NOBODY WILL!"_

_Bowser couldn't help but smile at his friend's confidence. Here they were, being chased through a foreign jungle being chased by birds who wanted them beheaded, and he was laughing like they were playing a game. Bowser envied that and wished that, one day, he would have that courage._

_Kamek soon stopped laughing, though, and soon stopped running altogether. Bowser's sprint was cut short as well as he starred at the obstacle in their path: a cliff. He looked off the side to see the Ocean, sharp rocks and Cheep Cheeps at the bottom. Kamek spun around quickly and grinned at the sight of the Raven monks, spears in their talons. Bowser filled with dread._

_"Well, buddy, looks like we took a wrong turn." He chuckled as the Ravens approached them. Bowser knew he could probably take them down, but he was too scared to do so. Kamek waved his wand._

_"Look, birdies, come any closer and I'll blow you into a billion pieces!" he shouted. The Ravens laughed. _

_"You do not have the strength to take us all on." One said. "We will have you both in a matter of seconds, since you obviously can't keep running."_

_Bowser felt his eyes watering up, feeling slightly embarrassed that he was about to cry in front of his best friend. Was it really going to end this way? It couldn't…it shouldn't. _

_It didn't._

_Kamek looked back behind him and at the ocean, the sun rising before his very eyes. Something was changing within him. Suddenly he felt different. He wasn't scared…he was suddenly thinking. Sure, he could easily save himself, but that would leave Bowser to die. He needed to grow up, trust his instincts, and save them both._

_He reached out for a thick, but short, tree and snapped it out of the ground. The tree had orange colored leaves sprouting at the top, with a long, thick trunk, resembling a broomstick. He smiled and waved his wand._

_"Ravens, it's me you want, not him!" he shouted as fog burst out of the tip of his wand. The Ravens tried to attack either of the Koopas, but could hardly see a hand in front of their faces. Kamek yelled at Bowser._

_"Go!" he shouted. "Before the fog clears!" Bowser could hardly believe what he was hearing._

_"No, I won't leave you here!" Bowser cried. Though Bowser couldn't see through the fog, he could somehow tell that Kamek was smiling._

_"Don't worry about me…" he said as he tossed his friend his spiked wrist cuffs. Bowser smiled at the two small bands that Kamek had made with his own two hands out of Toad hide. Bowser felt a tear slowly fall down his face as he took one last foggy look at his friend and ran off. _

_As the fog began to clear, the Ravens searched far and wide for the Magic Koopa. Bowser, too, searched from the safety of his Koopa Cruiser (his boat). Finally, he heard a cry from the skies, far up in the air. He squinted as a silhouette of Kamek appeared in front of the rising sun._

_"IF YOU CARE TO FIND ME, I'LL BE IN THEEASTERN SKIES! KOOPA KIND WILL RIEGN HIGH!" He took a short breath as Ravens and Yoshis alike began to gather in the forest and stare evilly. _

_"And nobody…in all of Het Naamkaartje…in all the world!...IS EVER GOING TO BRING ME DOWN!"_

_Angry cries burst from the jungles, where Ravens and Yoshis alike prepared to overthrow and destroy the flying Koopa. They prayed to the Jade Raven to send a warrior to kill Kamek. They prayed that their god would remain undisturbed forever. Most importantly, they went to the small Emerald Egg and prayed for the warrior to come and hatch it. _

_But Bowser didn't care about such things. He only cared about Kamek, his new life, and his own life at Keep Canyon that he needed to return to.

* * *

_

**There's a certain feeling of freedom I was aiming for when writing this. Hope it clears up everything. r&r**


	16. A Taste of Immortality

**Well, this is one of the moments you've been waiting for: The battle between King Toadstool and Lord Bowser. It's not very action-packed yet, but at least we'll get a glimpse at what the blood-infested potion does.**

**G.I.R.'s shadow: A Caceletta origin story? I might look into that, though I don't know much about her background. Of course, if I do make one, it'll be humurous...giving my fans a break from all this drama! (And is Gale of Darkness any good? I might wanna look into that too)**

**BassEX: You know his origin like the back of yer hand, huh? Well, then, what makes you think he's really dead? I just said they found his cape...**

* * *

Kamilia had given him his potion. He had his War Hammer in hand. He had confidence and revenge in his heart. He was scaling the walls of Mushroom Castle. He had a score to settle.

He gazed down at the ongoing war, growing rapidly, bodies and weapons lying every which way. Bowser didn't seem to care anymore. He saw the dying Koopas, slowly deteriorating before his very eyes, blood flowing out of their helpless bodies like raging rivers, but he didn't care. Not then. It wasn't the time to.

Toadstool was still alive. He needed to end this once and for all.

He jumped up and landed firmly on the roof of the castle. His eyes darted every which way. He knew he was up here, watching his winning battle from above. Where was the coward hiding?

He suddenly heard the sound of a blade soaring through the wind at unbelievable speeds and ducked down in the nick of time. Toadstool swung even harder at the Koopa, missing by inches every time.

"Why do you even bother returning to me?" he scowled. "How can you even muster the imagination to think that you stand even the slightest chance?" He slammed his sword down again, nearly cracking, missing Bowser again.

Bowser gave him a look of utter hatred as he quickly stood up. "Good will triumph over evil tonight, _Your Majesty_!" He grabbed his Hammer by the hilt and gripped it tightly in his claws.

Toadstool grinned evilly. "A true man fights with a sword." His words sounded like slithering snakes emerging from a dark burrow. Bowser lowered his eyebrows.

"A true Koopa attacks with a Hammer!"

He roared and they burst into total melee. Nothing in Heaven or on earth could possibly stop them. Two beings, one a ruthless King, the other a chosen savior, clashing atop a castle with a shattered window, thunder and rain beginning to settle. Shouts and cries of war bellowed all around them.

They were evenly matched; Bowser slashing with his claws and swinging his Hammer, Toadstool kicking, punching, and stabbing. Sweat poured from each of their brows as their hearts raced. Toadstool didn't seem in any shape to fight, for he never thought he would have to resort to dueling with his own two hands. He always relied so heavily on his army…

His sword finally stabbed Bowser in the arm, forcing the Koopa to collapse onto his side. Blood trickled down his lower shoulder and down to his wrist. This was just like his first encounter with the dreaded King, who smiled triumphantly.

"Well, Lord Bowser," he snickered. "Looks like the jig is up. This little production of yours will finally draw to a close. My audience will cheer _my_ name and cry out for _my_ performance. They will look upon you and your pathetic attempts and mock." He raised his sword high above Bowser's head, ready to stab and kill.

"And you will not be missed."

Bowser tripped him with his tail. He didn't have a very long time at all. He pulled out the small bottle of ever-changing colored liquid. Once moment, emerald flashed before his eyes. The next, a deep sapphire. He swallowed the entire thing in one mighty, fierce gulp.

And the potion turned ruby.

Toadstool stood back up, rage filling his pupils. _"DIE, MONSTER!"_ he shouted as he swung the sword down hard on Bowser's skull.

But the sword did no damage. Instead, it simply shattered. Eyes growing ever wide, Toadstool backed up as Bowser began to change. The first thing he noticed that changed was his size. He grew and grew, soon towering over the terrified King. His scales began to stretch and change in color, darkening from bright yellow to a sickly pale brown. His jaw grew enormously, resembling that of a dinosaur or a wolf. Jagged teeth began to poke at his bleeding gums, sticking out like swords. His tail grew until It was as if a whip. The yellow spikes on his shell began to grow as well, becoming longer and multiplying in numbers. His claws became like axes, bursting out of his hands and feet. His mouth smiled wickedly as his long tongue whip lashed this way and that, horrible breath consuming the air. Lastly, the white around his pupils began to glow a bright yellow as his once friendly eyes turned reptilian and evil.

Toadstool backed away slowly, turning a sickly shade of green before Bowser's ever-transforming eyes. Fear consumed the King entirely as he began to run as fast as he could towards the staircase. This new Bowser followed him, taking humongous steps, nearly cracking through the roof of the castle. Normally, Bowser would've taken a moment to look at his newfound strengths, admiring himself and killed Toadstool slowly. But that Bowser had lost control of his mind. Giga Bowser was in the driver's seat now, and he intended for it to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

**(Now, before you all go off saying "GIGA BOWSER ISN'T BOWSER!" just remember...that this is Fanfiction not Nintendo of America!)**


	17. Giga Bowser

**Well, Bowser has lost it. Giga Bowser is the ultimate incarnate now. Will Toadstool defeat this creature, or will another famous Mario character be born in his death?**

**G.I.R.'s shadow: You know what? That actually sounds like a good idea! I'll give it a try!**

**Sailor Taichichi Vegeta: Well, at least that's what I hear in forums and stuff. For all I know,Bowser and giga Bowser_could _be the same. I mean, that just makes more sense.**

**Well, here we go...**

* * *

It was as if he lost complete control. He was locked away in the back of the small, yet power-driven mind of Giga Bowser. Toadstool starred in complete horror as the beast continued walking, ever so slowly, toward him.

Giga Bowser: It was an abomination of power and strength. It was a source so unbelievably mighty that even the Lord God himself would think twice about challenging it. It was a god in itself: a dark lord of might, power, and evilness.

And Toadstool was in its way.

The King wasn't going to go down without a fight, but there was no more competition between them than between men and ants. So, though he punched and kicked, Giga didn't feel a thing. He swiped his enormous claws at Toadstool, who evaded them miraculously. He gave a slight grin. This beast was powerful, but he was faster.

He jumped up fast, sprinted across the crumbling roof, and slammed himself up against the door. Locked. How could it be locked!

He spun around to see Giga Bowser approaching. The monster opened its enormous mouth and spewed out fire, blue and purple in hue. The flames could be felt from miles around as the roof caught on fire. Screaming in terror, Toadstool struggled to open the door, though his efforts were in vain.

Finally, the roof caved in, forcing the two fighters to collapse into the main lobby of the castle. Wood and concrete itself burned with the intensity of a sun. Toadstool slowly got up and staggered against a wall. To his complete dismay, he saw Giga Bowser, rising up from the rubble, like Satan rising from the gates of Hell. This picture made Toadstool stare, simple in fear, and not move.

Giga Bowser approached him, grinning wildly, evilly, as he readied his huge and incredibly sharp claws. The small, defenseless Human finally snapped out of his panic and ran as fast as his legs could possibly carry him to a door. A wooden door, not painted, that had a secret being held behind it.

'The only possible thing that can defeat this thing.' Toadstool thought.

Giga Bowser began to laugh insanely as he saw the King go into the room. It had him trapped now. There was no escape for him now. He burst down the wall as if it were made of tissue and darted its eyes around, searching for its meal.

"I'm right here, you monstrosity!" Toadstool cried as he jumped out from behind some rubble, his greatest weapon firmly in hand. The beast stopped, widened its eyes, and screeched out in fear and pain.

Toadstool held a Star.

Giga didn't think. It couldn't think. It had one purpose: to kill. But how could it kill with a weapon more powerful than it is before itself. It didn't know the word 'sacrifice.' It didn't know the word 'suicide'. It knew no words actually. It only knew its purpose.

So Giga Bowser ran strait for the King. Within a matter of seconds, though, it was on the ground, twitching and churning in pain. The King slowly began to regain his confidence, until he was standing on top of the creature, laughing hysterically.

"Do you see?" he shouted. "DO YOU SEE! You cannot defeat me, no matter how much you try! You know why?"

Giga Bowser continued screeching.

"It is because YOU ARE A KOOPA!" he cried out, triumphantly grasping the Star in his hand. "AND KOOPAS ARE MADE TO SERVE ME!"

"NO!"

Toadstool looked up in the air to see Kamilia Koopa, soaring down on her broomstick, waving her wand, a burst of light exploding from its tip. Now it was Toadstool's turn to be filled to the brim with hurt. His bones began to crackle and snap. His skin started to shrink and deteriorate. His very body was changing…shrinking. He exploded with light and, when it cleared, all that was left of the great King Toadstool was his robe and crown, ripped and cracked, lying on the ground.

Kammy landed softly on the hard ground and ran over to Giga Bowser. He had taken a lot of damage and wasn't designed for a loss. She ran over to his side and realized that…Giga Bowser was no more.

Bowser had returned, though he had changed. Some of the Giga remained in his body. His jaw was still bigger, his muscles were still pretty large, and his claws were still bigger than a normal Koopas. But he was alive, and Kammy was overjoyed.

Bowser awoke with a start, twitching and stuttering. "Wha-Wha…what…ha-happened?" he asked, jittery. Kammy held him tight.

"Bowser, some of the Giga may still be inside you, but Toadstool is gone. You have nothing to fear or worry about anymore."

Bowser pushed her away, his eyes still glowing slightly. "You killed him?" he cried. "How could you do that to me? I had him! I could've killed him!"

Kammy cringed. His voice had changed. It wasn't soothing and gentle anymore. It was now loud and coarse…like a constant roar. He growled.

"You never let me do anything on my own!" he shouted as he began to, slowly now, walk out the giant crack in the wall of the castle. Kammy knew what was going on. It was the side-effect of the Giga Potion. Some of his mind was still consumed by Giga, which made him act coldly and aggressively for a moment or two. She knew it would be best to leave him alone for the time being, though it hurt her so. She climbed back on her broomstick and flew away.

As she did so, a small Toad climbed out from under the pile of Toadstool's remaining clothes. He had brown spots on his large mushroom-like head and a small brown mustache.

King Toadstool starred in horror. He had become a Toad himself! Now nobody could possibly stop Bowser from taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. Nobody except…

"Peachie…"

He needed to contact his daughter, now 15, who was visiting a friend in a faraway land called _"Italy."_ He needed to warn her somehow…but he couldn't let her know that he had transformed into a Toad. He sighed and stood up.

_'I will follow her wherever she goes.' _He decided. _'I will keep my true identity a secret, but will make sure she stays safe…'_ he picked up an old cane that was blown in during the battle.

_'As Sir Toadsworth.'_

Bowser continued walking, passed the battlefield, passed the borders of Mushroom Kingdom Square, until he got back to his cave at Keep Canyon. Lava had flowed over his cottage. He felt a few tears growing as he saw the remains of his home being burnt to the ground, but then thought nothing of it as he continued onward.

"So, even your family home means nothing to you anymore?"

Bowser spun around, roaring, claws clenched into a fist. His eyes widened slightly as he saw who it was that was talking to him.

A tall, built Koopa, much older than he, but still as strong. From his belt swung a War Hammer, much like his…fathers? On his back, a blue shell with spikes on it, much like his. He knew who it was who had come to confront him.

"Hello again, Brank."

* * *

**dun dun DUNNNN! (Oh, and in case you didn't guess, Kamilia stole Brank's original green shell and gave it to Bowser. That's why, this time around, he's got a blue spikey shell.)**


	18. Brank's Return

**This is the tragic reuniting with Bowser and his brother, Brank, long thought deseased. How far will he go to get his kingdom?**

**Queen B of Randomness 016: I like turning tables...watchin em spin is _fun!_**

**G.I.R.'s shadow: Yer quickly becoming one of my favorite people simply because you have cool reviews. Long ones are the best because it gives me more fun shtuff to read. Thanks for reviewing and being sweet the way you are! _(And yes I played MaL: Partners in Time and quickly realized that my story is a bit off. But...who the hell cares, right?)_**

**Sailor Taichichi Vegeta: Holy fudge is the best kind **

* * *

"Bowser!" Brank cried out. "You need to stop!" His young brother grinned wickedly, the fires of the remaining Giga burning in his eyes.

"Brank, you must be mistaken." He replied. Brank was surprised that he didn't acknowledge his reappearance. The last time he even saw his younger brother, Brank was seven years old, running around the West Woods those many years ago. Yet Bowser didn't seem to care that his brother, supposedly dead, was now alive, standing before him.

He had determination in his heart. Love ceased to exist.

"I am doing this for us!" Bowser cried out. "For you! For mistreated Koopas everywhere! I'm not doing this for my benefit alone!" He softened his voice and spoke to Brank reasonably. "Brank…I can save Koopa-Kind from extinction. This is my destiny, to be King of all Koopas. Just trust me Brank…try to trust me just this once."

The older Koopa narrowed his eyes and lowered his brow. "But, Bowser, you have to listen to me," he stated coldly. "I understand what you intended to do, but what you're doing now is wicked. Evil. You aren't an evil person, Bowser. You are good. So please, try to reconsider…"

"NO!" Bowser screamed, slashing at his brother. Brank moved back before the razor-sharp claws could strike his scales. His jaw dropped open slightly as his eyes widened with sadness and fear. His brother had changed, and not just physically. He was no longer the innocent Koopaling who ran freely through the woods, exploring unknown regions. He was now a ruthless dictator, ruling over lands and showing no mercy towards those weaker than him. He had, indeed, become evil.

"Bowser, you're insane!" Brank insisted, backing away quickly. "Just calm down and come back to the keep. Brilette and I can help you!"

"Brilette is dead!" Bowser sneered, making Brank gasp in horror. "She betrayed me, just as you did! You two just…you just can't accept change for the better! This is not a wicked thing I'm doing, I am changing the world!"

He roared and spewed a breath of white-hot embers from his throat. Brank cringed and starred in awe and horror. His brother had transformed. He was out for blood. Brank couldn't think about the tragedy anymore. He needed to get away. Far away from this…monstrosity.

His brother had different plans. He whipped his tail and hit Brank hard in the cheek. Blood spew from his mouth as he flew into the air and landed hard on his stomach. What could he do? He couldn't fight his own brother…

'NO,' Brank thought as he wiped the blood from his lips. 'This creature is no longer my brother. He's…a monster. I must fight him!' He reached for his father's War Hammer, which hung from his belt, and said softly, "Bowser, I do not wish to do this to you…but your power has blinded you. You don't even see me as your brother. You see me as an enemy." He narrowed his eyes. "So be it!"

And he charged, with as much fury as he possibly could muster. He knew that he needed to kill Bowser, but deep down inside, he knew he was fighting his brother. It was a hard thing to deal with.

Bowser, however, didn't hold anything back. He finally had what he wanted: He had strength, he had rights, he had respect, he had an army who would die for him. But, most importantly, he had power. Raw, pure, undeniable power that he could do anything with. He wasn't about to hold back now.

His mighty claws slashed fast as Brank evaded the attack. Bowser may be powerful, but Brank was still much faster and had an advantage. He hit Bowser hard with the hammer, but his brother's rough skin barely felt the blow. Bowser grabbed Brank and threw him up in the air, finishing the attack off with a blow of rock-melting fire consuming his brother's body.

Burnt and tired, Brank landed hard once again on the rocky ledge of the King's castle. He needed to think. Bowser was attacking aimlessly, only wanting to kill. Brank needed a different strategy to finish this tyrant off. He jumped up as high as a Koopa possibly could and slammed his hammer down hard on Bowser's head.

Bowser's head pounded as he staggered around the roof of the castle. He struggled to stay upright, but managed to slash Brank's face before he fell over.

Cringing in pain, Brank flew backwards, holding his blood-covered face. His vision was tinted with red, blurry and hazy. He accidentally tripped backwards and fell hard on his shell, grunting. He just wanted to lie there for a moment and think about everything…all the horrible events that were unfolding before him. Bowser's transformation: was it real? Was he really, truly evil? Or was he blinded by his strength? Brank didn't know, but couldn't care. Suddenly, pain shot through his skull, and his vision disappeared. Everything turned dark and silent. Soon, light appeared suddenly.

Brank knew what was going on: his life was flashing before his eyes.

He saw his parents, whom he could hardly remember; his father, tall and built, War Hammer hanging from his belt; his mother, wearing a long, raggedy dress stained with mud; that horrible day the KooPost delivered the Death Certificates of them both to his cottage. He saw the day Brilette's egg hatched, then Bowser's. He saw them grow up quickly. He saw the terrible day he and Brilette were taken into slavery. He saw himself escape the execution and run far away from the kingdom, meeting up with a female Koopa, Krystal. He saw every special moment he had with her flash in an instant. He saw their marriage and her pregnancy and…was that it? Was that all his life had to offer him?

Was that all he accepted from Life?

In that tragic moment, Brank died, and the mountains of Keep Canyons erupted, lava spewing out in a brilliant flash.

Bowser took a look at the crushed…no, shattered skull that he had stepped on. He saw the twisted remains of his brother's face, blood dripping, tiny pieces of bone flowing with it. It took little more than the sight of his dead brother to snap him out of the remaining Giga.

For a moment he just starred, in total shock, that his brother was, in fact, alive. Was. He had killed him. He hadn't even realized it and he had killed Brank. He finally had a chance to make amends with him, to let him join the rebellion, to offer him a seat next to him and new king of Mushroom Kingdom.

But he had killed.

He began to cry…but not as hard as he thought he should've. He had entered a state of shock and horror that nobody had ever experienced before. He seriously felt like he had died along with Brank.

He noticed a gold band around one of Brank's claws. A wedding ring. He had a wife…probably a family…a family of Koopas.

A family he had destroyed by killing his own brother.

He couldn't bear it any longer. Brank deserved a proper burial, to be seen by the ones who loved him. He took Brank's hot, yet strangely cold, body back to Keep Canyon. Back to where he was born. Back where he…and his kind…belonged.

A tearful Koopa greeted Bowser outside of a small cottage, even smaller than his own, and wept immensely over her husband's horrid body. She begged that Bowser take her seven eggs to take care of. She said that she wouldn't be able to live with the death of her husband.

She was too distraught to care just how Brank died. Like Bowser would've told her the truth.

The Koopa King took the eight small Koopa eggs and felt a tear gathering up in his eye. These were Brank's eggs…how much was he going to steal from him? First his freedom, then his safety, then his very life…now his children? Was his wife going to kill herself over his horrible deed? Bowser left very quickly to avoid talking to Krystal any longer. He couldn't believe himself.

* * *

**Read and Respond...**


	19. A New Throne

**Left without anything but an array of his brother's eggs, Bowser slowly begins to realize that his dream of becoming King has finally come true...**

* * *

He slowly dragged himself back to the Mushroom Castle, now looking more menacing than ever. With the stained window shattered, a giant hole in the roof, and an even bigger gap bursting through the East Wall, Bowser was surprised that the castle was even still standing. But what shocked him more than the castles condition was the aftermath of the war.

Bodies laid everywhere, covering the ground like carpet. The clouds continued to be a dark red hue, and small drops of blood still fell from the sky. Crimson-tinted swords, hammers, Spinys, and fists lay every which way, sometimes piercing Bowser's already sore feet. He found no survivors on this battlefield, this symbol of freedom, yet sign of death.

He continued walking until he heard the familiar sound of Kammy's soft voice. He turned his attention back to the red skies where he was a faint silhouette of the motherly Koopa flying on her broomstick. He waved his arms, which hurt like no other. She miraculously managed to spot him amongst the corpses and landed next to him.

They didn't really have to say anything to each other. Both of them knew what had happened: The battle was over. The Toads had lost. The Koopas had won. They embraced like the mother and son that they were, holding each other for a longer time then either of them remembered. They were just happy that the hellish battles, both internally and out, were over.

* * *

The two made their way back to Keep Canyon, were four remaining Koopas stood, blood-drenched and tired. Kammy gave a grim smile.

"These four Koopas are the only survivors of the battle, your highness." Bowser was more shocked at his new title than the fact that so few Koopas remained alive. He regained his composure and walked over to the surviving heroes.

"You have done so very well, men." He stated, resting a paw on one of their shoulders. "And you have made me both happy and proud. From this day fourth, you shall be known as The Hammer Brothers of Bowser."

The Koopas smiled, as if all of their pains had vanished. They bowed in respect for their new King and walked back to their cave, black armor and hammers and all. Kammy smiled at Bowser again.

"You cannot possibly imagine how happy I am that you are alright." She whispered, as she kissed his cheek gently. Bowser tried so hard to smile back, but thoughts of his brother clouded his mind. Kamilia soon noticed the grave look on his face and questioned the matter.

"Kammy…I killed him." He whispered, feeling a lump growing in his throat. "I hardly even know why, I…I just wanted so much to have power and…seek revenge on Mushroom Kingdom…" he stopped, took a few breathes between his oncoming sobs, and then continued. "He stood in my way…said what I was doing was wrong…I got mad and we began to fight, and I…I…"

Then he lost it completely, burrowing his face in Kammy's shoulder. The witch slowly began to stroke his long red hair.

"The Giga is a dangerous thing, Bowser," she said softly and soothingly. "I should've warned you before you used it, but there didn't seem to be time. We were losing this war and Toadstool stood in between victory and defeat. And I'm sorry things didn't work out well for you…"

Bowser interrupted her and shot his head strait up. "Toadstool…" he thought out loud. "He had a child…a daughter, I believe. I know he does. Until she is mine, the Kingdom still belongs to the Toadstool family!"

He then began to walk away, possibly running (however, that wasn't very easy for him anymore). Kammy ran to stop him.

"Bowser, I will accompany you." She said. "I risked you dying too many times before, I will not let you disappear from my side again." Bowser made a fist in frustration, then nodded his head. He knew he couldn't win.

They made their way back to the blood-stained castle, yet this time around, something was different. The castle was perfectly fine! The best condition Bowser had ever seen it in! The walls seemed to be freshly cleaned, made of the purest white bricks in the land. The roof was blood-red, though compared to real blood, it was much brighter. The water moat was no longer tinted red, but instead the freshest water aside from that on Yoshi's island. And the stained window no longer showed Toadstool and a Star, but now a young girl wearing pink and a yellow crown, hands folded, as if praying to an unseen god.

Curiosity flowed through Bowser's mind like a raging river. How did this happen? He had destroyed this castle himself! How did this happen!

"Look!" Kammy said, as she pointed to the roof of the castle. A tiny shimmer of golden light glowed amongst the darkness. Bowser cringed. It was a Star that had revived this place. Toadstool's daughter must've ordered it do to so.

Filled to the brim with anger, the Koopa King made his way to the castle doors, forcing them open with his mighty fists. Inside he saw the lobby, which was spick and span to the point of the very walls shining. He walked up to the biggest door, placed in the very middle of the room, and slowly walked up the red velvet stairs. Kammy followed closely behind him.

He burst open a door and saw a young girl, filling out a letter, unbeknownst to the King's presence. He gave a small giggle and gave the letter to a nearby dove, which flew it off into the distance. Bowser gave a small gasp. Was that a letter asking for help in a far-off land? Were more Humans or Toads or other races coming to force Bowser's term to end? He roared and ran towards the princess, who saw him and shrieked.

Bowser gripped his large claw around her small, tender neck. "What was that you just sent?" he bellowed. The girl could hardly answer, between being choked and scared out of her wits.

"It…it…was a…letter to…my friend…"

"Your friend is coming here now?" he roared, giving a slight grin. If this person was a friend of the princess, he must've been young and naïve like she was. They would make perfect slaves together.

"Well, I'm sorry, _Princess_, but there's a new King here, and it's me!" He threw the girl's innocent body up against a wall, nearly killing her. She sat herself up and began to cry. Bowser looked at the girl strangely, not picturing this young, tender, innocent child being the wicked Toadstool's daughter. He reminded him of someone else…someone who he was very close to.

_'She is a lot like…Brilette.' _

He didn't give the girl a second thought, though, and forced her into a cage of magical energy, created by Kamilia. He suspended her from the ceiling of his new Throne Room and grinned, picturing his fellow-Koopas seeing him now.

* * *

**This is the penultimate chapter in this exciting, tragic, and suspenseful origin-story. The next chapter takes place simply seconds before Super Mario 64 begins.It is important to me that I make this good, so the only way I'll type up the next chapter is if I get 60 responses...or maybe 58...whatever floats my boat at the time. **

**So, I've said it once and I'll say it again...PLEASE Read and Respond!**


	20. Full Circle

**Well, this is the end. Is it abrupt? Well, a little bit, I guess. Has it been fun? Heck yeah! I have put so much detail, work, and research into this project (which I'm thinking of sending in to Nintendo of America). It has become my child: I started writing it simply because I was a little bit obsessed with Wicked, but it grew into something more. It slowly became my duty to finish this.**

**I cannot accept a congratulation for writing this piece alone. I have met many friends and fans along the way, and I have been influenced by many people. First, although you may never read this, I would like to thank Gregory Maguire for writing the best-selling novel _Wicked_, and for reminding me that there are always two sides to every story. I would like to thank Shigeru Miyamoto for creating Bowser in a 3D world and giving me the mold to sculpt this story. **

**I would like to thank my fans, especially ****_G.I.R.'s shadow, _****_Sailor Taichichi Vegeta_****, and ****_Queen B of Randomness 016_****, who stuck with me and Bowser throughout this entire adventure. Without your amazing reviews, this story would not have been at all possible.**

**And, lastly, I would like to thank Bowser, Kammy, and Toadsworth for putting up with what I put them through. Without them, there would be no story and I am grateful that this website exists. **

**Alright, you didn't come here to read mushy gushy stuff, so rev up your N64s and pop in _Super Mario 64_ and get ready for the final installment to my story, _King of the Koopas…_**

* * *

Bowser did what he could to make his new castle feel like home, but thoughts kept coming back to him. Thoughts of his brother. The horrible look on his face as Bowser's Giga-infested foot stomped down on his skull, killing him in the worst possible way. Each time these thoughts entered his mind, he would go up to his throne and cry as silent as he possibly could, so the princess wouldn't hear him. 

However, tears are things you can't hide. The poor girl finally gathered up her courage and asked the mighty Koopa King.

"Why do you cry so?" she asked in a near whisper. Bowser shot her a look, fire burning in his red eyes.

"Because of what your father did to me…" he tried to keep his tone low and controlling, but sobs wouldn't allow it. He wiped the tears away and sat upon his mighty chair, golden mushrooms surrounding the throne. The princess starred down at him, still suspended from the ceiling, and a strange thing happened. Her heart went out to him. She knew that her father wasn't the kindest person in the world and suspected that he had done something truly heartless to the Koopa.

"What did he do?" she inquired again? Bowser didn't feel comfortable talking to this girl, being the spawn of his most hated enemy. He ignored the girl's question, leading to the princess keeping her mouth shut.

Soon Kammy burst through the door, looking triumphant. "Well, you Majesty, I hid all of the Stars like you asked." She smiled. "Nobody will ever be able to find them in my all-too secret hiding places."

Bowser grinned. "Thank you, Kamilia, excellent work." He walked over to the stained window. He had plans for its new look. It was time this castle stopped pretending to hold such happy sappy thoughts. He pictured a new mural on the window: His brother, sister, and he, all gathered around a small fire, Kamilia flying in front of a full moon. That was worthy of such a high and mighty window.

A knock was at the door. Kamilia answered it. In burst a Lakitu, holding a camera, and a smaller creature, green in hue, resembling a bean or seed of some kind. Kammy showed them to the Throne Room. The two strangers bowed in respect.

"You must be Bowser, King of the Koopas, new ruler of Mushroom Kingdom." said the Lakitu in a speedy voice. "I am Lakilouie from 6.4 News. This is Mips, representative of the Beanbean Kingdom. He has come to sign a treaty of peace and alliance with Mushroom Kingdom under a new ruler." Bowser turned his head towards Mips, so small he barely remembered that he was there. Mips took a small bow.

"As representative of the Beanbean Kingdom, I ask for peace between us."

Bowser looked at him, emotionless, as he gripped the tiny Bean-creature's hand and shook it as lightly as he possibly could. "The terms will be met, ambassador. Show me your treaty."

Mips removed, from his hat, a rolled up document with fine handwriting, asking for an alliance. Bowser summoned a Paragoomba, plucked a feather off of one of his wings violently, dipped it in a deep red ink, and began to sign the treaty. As he began to finish his signature, a tiny piece of fine print caught his attention. He paused and then ripped the document out of the ambassador's stubby hands.

"What is this!" he bellowed. The Bean-creature began to shiver violently in fear.

"I…I don't know what you mean…"

"It says that, if I sign this treaty, all property owned by the undersigned will go directly to The Great Cackletta!" He grabbed the Bean-creature by the throat and tightened his already massive grip. "Who is that? What kind of game are you trying to pull on me!"

The ambassador hardly knew what to say, so sobs came out of his mouth instead. "It…it wasn't my idea! It was my brother! He put me up to it!" Bowser threw him high in the air, his body crashing into the ceiling then slamming down on the ground hard. He could feel his very bones crunching.

"TRUST ISN'T SOMETHING YOU PLAY AROUND WITH, BASTARD!" Bowser shouted, while Lakilouie got the whole thing on tape. "THIS IS MY KINGDOM AND I WILL MAKE IT BETTER FOR ALL INHABITANTS! SAVE FOR YOU AND THE TOADS!"

Kammy felt Bowser's rage and chose this opportunity to use even more magic. She conjured up another transformation spell and chanted the sacred words. The Bean-creature began to glow, his ears growing longer and floppy, his legs becoming longer, his body suddenly covered in a light brown fur. When the light dimmed down, the Beanbean ambassador was a rabbit.

"Now go…" he commanded, wanting so much to kick the creature to his death. "before I kill you." Out of pure fear, the rabbit did as it was told, hopping off awkwardly into the bowels of the castle. Bowser turned to the Lakitu reporter and growled.

"N-Now before you go all crazy on me, lemme take a tour of the castle. May I? The public demands it."

Bowser grabbed Lakilouie by his Cloud and pulled him down to eye level.

"You may tell your public that their new King isn't at liberty to show you anything." He sneered, and then flung the reporter back into the air with a start.

"Well…I guess I'll be leaving then. Good day, your Majesty." The Lakitu then flew out of the Main Lobby, taking a few last minute shots of the interior before exiting the doors. Bowser sighed and placed his giant claws on his temples. Kammy looked up at him and grabbed his free hand.

"What bothers my mighty King?" she asked motherly. Bowser replied by grunting, tiny puffs of smoke emerging from his nostrils. He just couldn't think about the hole he dug himself into. He couldn't rule over an entire kingdom. He just didn't know how. Sure, Kamilia could help him, but she wouldn't be around forever. She had taught him everything he could possibly learn.

"Kamilia…" he began, searching for the correct words. "I…Now, this is going to sound a little harsh…and sudden, but…" he sighed. "Kammy, I want you to leave right now."

Words could not describe the expression of hurt that was scribbled all over Kamilia's tired, aged face. Her mouth slowly fell open, then she inhaled, as if she was going to speak, but was silent. She knew what her son wanted, but she could hardly stand to believe it.

"I just feel like…everything I've accomplished was because of you and…I need to learn to grow stronger in myself." He said softly. "I can't rely on your strength anymore."

She backed away slowly, tears filling up in her eyes. In all of his years with Kamilia, he had never seen her cry before. It was like the strongest person he had ever known was dying before his very eyes. He couldn't stand it, so he walked away from her right there. No hug, no good-bye…nothing. He simply left. As did Kammy, lowering her head and walking out the door.

He approached his throne, hoping it would bring him happiness. Or, at the very least, help him remember that the wicked Toadstool used to sit upon it. Nothing happened. He sighed and then looked up at the princess, who was nearly asleep in her suspended cage.

"What do you do when you are troubled, girl?" he asked, his voice echoing in the nearly empty room. The princess fluttered her eyebrows and looked down at the Koopa King.

"Well, in my current situation, I just think about my family." Bowser let out a small laugh. Thoughts of his family only brought back more horrible memories. He growled in frustration.

"Never mind…you're what? Twelve?"

The princess folded her arms angry. "I'm fifteen, thank you." She muttered back. Bowser shot her a look.

"Well, you really can't help me, princess. You've been here, blindly living your life in luxury. Meanwhile, I've been struggling to survive my everyday life. Simply things like walking across my yard became dire missions of survival. You don't know the definition of _trouble_!"

He slammed a fist on the armrest of his new throne, resulting in him snapping the piece off. Roaring in utter frustration, he spewed fire from his throat again, causing the princess to cower in fear in her small cage. She didn't know what had happened to him; she admitted that to herself, but what could've happened to him to make him so…evil like this?

Bowser sat at his throne, starring out the colorful window. He didn't know what to do. He thought about letting the kingdom…his kingdom…crumble apart underneath him as he sat here, rotting, until the day he died. Maybe the world would accept him then.

He thought about Brank and Brilette, how much they would want him to succeed. They loved him so much…but why did they have to die? Why did Kamek have to vanish suddenly? Why did he force Kamilia, the only one who ever showed him the care he truly needed, to leave him forever?

He thought long and hard, starring up at the princess, feeling a sense of sympathy grow within him. He had become no better than Toadstool was. He was a ruthless king, not caring for his subjects. Not caring for those weaker than he. He felt his heart give a few flutters as he thought about letting the princess go…when he heard a sound, a sound like something emerging from the ground

He starred out the window again and saw a bright green pipe bursting from the grassy grounds outside, like lava from the belly of a volcano. It was one of Toadstool's underground pipes he used to conquer most of Het Naamkaartje. A man then jumped out of the pipe like a red grasshopper.

He was a short man, late twenties-early thirties, Bowser assumed. He was wearing red with blue overalls, stained with grease and grime. His eyes were bright blue and, below his large nose, was a very large black mustache. Upon his head sat a red hat with a large M printed on it. Although Bowser's heart began to beat faster with nervousness, he managed to crack a smile.

"So, this is your friend, is it?" he chuckled at the princess, all pity for the young girl vanishing. "You did send him to assassinate me, didn't you?"

The princess looked off through the window, eyes wide with fear for her beloved Human friend, and didn't answer. Bowser lowered his brows.

"Well, we'll see just how well he does finding you…or the Stars…" he began to laugh evilly, finally making up his mind. He would do anything and everything in his power to keep his kingdom safe. He needed to…for his family, friends…and Kammy. "And, even if he does find you, he'll have to pass through me first! My Kingdom will reign high, and nobody will be able to bring me down!"

He ran over to the staircase, which Kammy had cursed before she left. He smiled and yelled, "DO YOU HEAR ME, HUMAN? YOU WILL NEVER BRING ME DOWN! KOOPA-KIND WILL LIVE LONG FOREVER! AND NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM RETURNING PEACE AND JUSTICE TO THIS KINGDOM!"

Peach looked at the King, tears flowing down her rosy cheeks, as she prayed to the Stars that her beloved Mario would be safe.

* * *

Kamilia Koopa was flying high above the Mushroom Castle, her stomach churning. She had a strange, sickly feeling that she would never see her son again. She starred down at the castle, a strange green pipe suddenly in the picture. Lakilouie was now talking to a strange person, she couldn't make out his race, all dressed in red. Or maybe that was his skin hue? She couldn't tell from her heights. 

Her mind began playing her memories back at her. Though she saw her entire life, the moments with Bowser stood out like gold in dirt. She smiled. He was so young when they had first met…

"_Tell me child," she said suddenly. "What is your name?"_

_The young Koopa blinked in surprise at the question, then stated, "Bowser, ma'am." The witch starred at the ground for a moment, as if lost in thought, then smiled._

"_That's a good, strong name, Bowser." She said softly. "My name is Kamilia. Nice to meet you."_

Young Bowser and Giga Bowser…totally different, yet entire the same. Kamilia lowered her head, the brim of her violet hat now covering her entire face. A few tears blew through the wind as the Magikoopa flew high above the castle, now ruled over by a King who only wanted justice and love.

She heard the castle doors open and then shut. This mysterious assassin was about to kill her son, collect the Stars, and give Princess Toadstool her term back. She sighed slowly, trying to hold back sobs.

The two had won the battle, but the war was still far from over, and this time, Bowser would have to fight alone. Kamilia knew this and prayed one final prayer for justice as she passed by the blinding sun, still defying gravity…_

* * *

"Bowser was sprinting happily through the forest, snow-covered tress above his reptilian head. He had a smile on his face, for nothing pleased him more than running for his life, without a care in the world, knowing that not even the Mushroom Kingdom could harness his imagination. He leapt and jumped throughout the wood, completely joyful in his solitude..."

* * *

_

**Thank you for reading my story, any and all. I just might write a sequel, a prequel, or anything in between. I am urging, and hoping, that one of my friends or fans would like to write a story concerning Kamilia's past, before she met Bowser, when she was fighting the Shy Guys and married to Korallis. I hope someone will take me up on that challenge.**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go take up _G.I.R.'s shadow_'s challenge and write another origin story. Defy gravity!**

**-The LemonyShepard**


End file.
